The Demon in Carne Village
by GloriousHyperWeapon
Summary: After being transported to the New World, Sitri, the Lustful Warrior, travels to Carne Village where he meets the cute Enri Emmot. (Once again, this is just an excuse for an Enri X OC Lemon with a guest appearance from a certain raven-haired beauty!)
1. Chapter 1: Goblins?

**AN.** Hello everyone! Welcome back to this second tale of mine detailing more of Sitri (The Lewd Warrior's) adventures! Though not necessary, I would suggest reading the first tale - _The Demon in E-Rantel -_ in order to get more context and information, but you can just as easily slip into the story with this one. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Goblins!?**

A goblin and a human.

Simple enough.

The odd duo of travelers had journeyed for several days, trudging on the dirt road beneath their feet with comically different expressions. The first half of the pair, a curvaceous female goblin, held a strange compass between her fingers. She occasionally glanced downward, confirming the needle's position with a focused look.

The warrior behind her, however, had eyes like a rutting dog. He grinned wildly, crossing his arms as he walked, as if proudly boasting his incredible musculature. His eyes and mind seemingly shared a single goal – one he made abundantly clear by eyeing the shapely contours of his Demi-Human companion.

To add to the strangeness, both members of the duo wore tattered clothing. The edges of their tunics were slightly torn, giving them an impoverished look.

"The dogs in this world are something else." The burly warrior declared as he inspected the gobliness' lovely curves through her slightly torn half-dress.

"Your idea to provoke them. Bad idea." Replied his olive-skinned companion. "And you leave them with your cloth… Very bad idea."

"Don't worry. It's all part of my great plan! Gahahaha!"

"Why do we go to village now?" The goblin interrogated in half-broken patterns of the common tongue.

"Huh?" The burly warrior looked surprised at her question, "You know why, Fadila. Obviously, we're following the Compass of Adventure!" He declared with his finger bravely pointing onward.

"No, Sitri. I know why. But when the villagers ask us. Why do we go?"

"Oh, that…" Sitri crossed his massive arms behind his neck, as if casually dismissing the concern. "That goblin transformation thing seemed to work in E-Rantel. I'm hoping we can use the same pretense."

Fadila grumbled, "I do not like the lie."

"Lie? Is that what it is?" Sitri equipped his kindest smile, which, oddly enough, seemed imbued with maliciousness. "It's more of a tall tale, a simple reimagining of the situation, an embellishment of our current path."

"No one will believe I am your bride." Fadila added, before lowering her head in silence.

"Ah! Is that the problem? Really? That tiny little detail?" Sitri waved his right hand – which was covered by a steel gauntlet, not unlike metal claws – in dismissal, "If that's the only thing on your mind, then we could kiss in front of people to settle their worries."

"Stupid idea…" Fadila replied, seemingly frustrated, but still, her cheeks matched the red patch of hair on her scalp.

"Ah, but of course… how silly of me." Sitri crept closer to his goblin companion, and grabbed a handful of her jiggling butt cheek, "That won't be enough to sate a lewd girl like you, right?" The warrior sunk his fingers between the Demi-Human's thighs, caressing her puffy, now dripping mound.

She bolted upright, as if a lightening bolt coursed through her body.

"Do you want us to go even further? In front of people too?" The warrior clutched his companion's neck, gently forcing it upward so her lips danced just under his.

"Sitri… not now…" Strokes of red peppered the goblin's cheeks. She struggled to deliver her words, overcome by a shortness of breath, "You always choose bad time."

Fadila raised her small green arm, displaying the lifelessness of the magical item in her grasp. "Look. Your fault."

"The Compass? Again? What's with this feeling of déjà-vu…?" Sitri crossed his arms in thought, prodding his bottom lip with one of his steeled fingers.

"You do not learn…" Freed from Sitri's grasp, the goblin pressed her thighs inward to calm the throbbing heat between them.

"You worry too much. Look, I can see the village's walls from over here. There's no way we'd get lost at this point."

In the distance, wooden fortifications were erected as a first layer of defenses. It was nothing compared to E-Rantel's massive stone aegis, but still, for a simple village, it was definitely noteworthy.

"I see the village. That is no problem." Fadila turned to the side of the road. There were patches of bristling greenery on either side, swaying with the wind's timid fluctuations.

"What's wrong? Something with the grass?" Sitri surveyed the patches of greenery.

"…" She grabbed her staff with both hands, and aimed it at the swaying grass.

"You don't wanna do that."

Several green heads popped out of the green fields at once.

"Throw that staff away, and don't make me ask again."

Those orders came from a tough-looking goblin aiming a bow in their direction.

At the sight of a tribemate, Fadila quickly hid behind Sitri.

"I'm flattered, Fadila, but I'm pretty sure these goblins have us surrounded." Sitri needed only peek behind him to see several more goblins drawing their weapons at them.

After an encouraging nudge from the warrior, Fadila dropped her staff, while Sitri raised both his hands in surrender.

Or that's how it would've normally seemed, were it not for that vicious grin he wore.

"Look, we're both unarmed, so why don't we settle this peacefully." Sitri approached the goblin who had addressed them first. "I'm sure we can come to an-"

He heard the thwack of a released bowstring, and an arrow lodged itself a centimeter beside his foot.

"You, especially, I don't want to see moving." The Goblin Leader warned as he readied another arrow. "It's shocking enough to see a female of our tribe hanging around with a human, or no, that's not it…" he shook his head, a look of anger darkening his face, "…something that looks human."

"Oy, hey, that's pretty uncalled for!" Sitri retorted vividly, "You know, when I went to that city back there, they were against Demi-Humans, and now that I'm traveling to this village, you're against Humans? There's gotta be a limit to being harassed over stuff we've got no control over!"

His fiery words had the goblins looking at each other in hesitation.

"Alright, take it easy, Mister, will ya?" The Goblin Leader lowered his bow. "We just wanna make sure you're not up to any trouble, ya know?"

Sitri's tone also softened, "Yeah… Yeah, I guess we're the ones trespassing onto your village, so that makes sense." The warrior then slowly placed his gauntlet atop his heart and offered the goblins a bow, "My name is Sitri, and this is Fadila. We're adventurers. We came to this village to gather information about a way to undo my companion's curse." Sitri quickly flashed them the single brass adventurer plate he had.

The display seemed to soothe the Goblin Leader. "Aye. Name's Jugem. I sympathize with ya, but whether we can help or not ain't up to me." With a nod from their leader, Jugem's troops also lowered their weapons, and instead revealed several ropes. "Hope ya folks don't mind, but we'll be bringing you to our boss. She'll be the one to decide your fates."

For an instant, a vicious whiteness, like hungering fangs, flashed before the goblins.

Sitri immediately lowered his face, placing his gauntlet in front of his mouth. "Ah, shit… you had to go and say something so enticing." He whispered to himself.

"Oi, you okay there, Mister?" Jugem lifted his bow halfway, unsure as to whether to target the warrior or not.

"Gahahahaha!" Sitri boasted a loud, boisterous guffaw, "Did I hear that right? You called your boss _she_?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his steel hand, "That's surprising! She's gotta be a very strong woman to lead you guys!"

Jugem and his men soon relaxed, "Ah, ya got that right. Our boss is the strongest."

"Oh, is that right?" Sitri shared a lecherous smirk, "Is she beautiful too?"

"Bahahaha! Of course!" Jugem chucked in approval, "The boss is a real beauty!"

"I'm telling you, some people have all the luck."

"Yeah, I won't argue with you there." The Goblin Leader and his soldiers seemed much more at ease, as if their distrust of Sitri had drifted with the wind.

"I wouldn't want to keep her waiting, that boss lady of yours. So, is it okay if we follow you guys?"

Jugem nodded, "Aye, that sounds good." Unconsciously, perhaps, he tucked away the roping in his grip, and walked beside the supposed adventurer. "C'mon now, big fella, let's head to Carne Village. I'm sure the boss'll be glad to help ya folks out!"

"Gahahaha! I hope so! I hope so!"

After seeing their Goblin Leader brimming with laughter and energy, the rest of the tribe followed closely behind, their worries quelled.

It was Fadila alone who, her eyes solely focused on Sitri, managed to catch those sparse flashes when his kind smile turned to a carnivorous grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Boss of the Goblins

**Chapter 2: Boss of the Goblins**

Sitri and Fadila were thus escorted to Carne Village. They received several polite nods, and a few odd glances, but the villagers mostly stayed distant.

Still, with a calm breeze caressing their bodies, the sun's warmth on their shoulders and the soothing sounds of nature surrounding them, Carne Village could hardly be called unpleasant.

The chief goblin stopped, and tapped one of his comrades on the back, "Oi, go fetch the boss. I'll stay here and keep an eye on our guests."

The small soldier immediately executed. Even as he ran near children and elders, they did not show the slightest shred of concern.

"Incredible… The people here are this accepting of Demi-Humans?" Sitri asked Jugem with a look of bewilderment.

"Aye," The Goblin Leader rubbed the tip of his nose in pride, "It's all thanks to the boss. She's the one who treated us like we were a part of this village, and not some mere monsters."

"Leader is… human?" Fadila asked, her voice a barely audible peep behind Sitri's lower back.

"Hmm?" Once Jugem posed his eyes on the gobliness, he immediately tore them away and answered, "W-Well, yeah. The boss is a human."

"Human not killing goblin…?" Fadila tightened her fingers around the back of Sitri's pants, "Never think it be possible."

"That's why I'm telling ya the boss is really special! W-We're honored to serve her!" For some reason, Jugem seemed a bit more jittery. He turned to his comrades, as if in need of assistance, "A-Ain't that right, guys?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"There's no doubt about it!"

The goblins voiced in approval. Though with their energic outward endorsement, Sitri noticed a few subtle looks towards his olive-skinned comrade.

"I see…" The warrior placed his hand atop his companion's bushy red patch of hair, "Doesn't that sound great, Fadila? Maybe this would be a nice place to settle down, after our quest is finished."

"You are saying that?" Fadila gave him a dubious glare, "It sounds like a lie…"

"Now that you mention it. What brings you guys to Carne Village, specifically? I know you mentioned some sort of curse, but what's it about?" Jugem prodded.

"Well, this might sound a bit odd, but actually, Fadila wasn't always a goblin, you know! She's been turned into one by a powerful curse, so I'm looking for a way to undo it!" Sitri declared, swinging his hands around like a maestro. "What a coincidence, too! That this village has so many goblins in it! It must be fate! Fate I tell you! I'm certain to find some useful information here! Gahahahaha!"

Even as the warrior ended his theatrical delivery, Jugem narrowed his eyes in thought. "A curse that turns someone into a goblin?" He turned his attention to Fadila, who quickly hid behind Sitri. "First time I hear of something like that…"

"Me too." A staff-wielding goblin declared firmly. Her traits were far softer than the rest of the troop – with her earrings and smooth grey hair, she looked quite feminine, though nowhere near as striking as Fadila.

Clutching her staff, which ended in a large buzzard's skull, she approached the cowering gobliness and added, "In fact, I'm not sure such a curse even exists."

"Dyno… Is this-"

But Jugem's question would be interrupted by the arrival of a young village girl. "Mister Goblin, is something the matter?"

"Ah, boss, you're here!" Jugem's tone boomed excitedly, clearing out the shadow of doubt. "Some adventurers from the city wanted to talk to you."

"Adventurers from the city…?" The young girl appeared uneasy with the reveal.

Sitri, who'd be fazing in and out of the conversation suddenly sprung back to life. "Ha? The boss lady? Where?" He glanced around, inspecting his surroundings with clearly too much anticipation.

"Ahahaha… I suppose that would be me." The young village girl lowered her gaze to the ground, "I'm not quite used to that embarrassing title…"

"You're the goblin troop's boss?" Sitri's jaw dropped.

The girl before him couldn't have been over eighteen years old. She had fair skin, and bright blonde hair. She wore a long woolen skirt, the color of wheat, with traces of a red undershirt dangling right below her midsection. The brown tunic she wore was cut-out right where her breasts rested; they were covered by a simple white shirt, which beautifully emphasized their generous size.

The young village girl blushed at Sitri's wide-eyed glaring of her contours. "Y-Yes… My name is Enri Emmot. I'm pleased to meet you."

At the same time, a golden glow caught the warrior's attention. Sitri turned to find the Compass of Adventure's needle emitting a soft light as it pointed towards the village girl.

"This..." For a few seconds, the burly man was overwhelmed. His smile widened considerably, and finally, he erupted in a thunderous fit of laughter, "Gahahahahaha! This is amazing! Truly, fate has smiled upon me once again!"

Enri seemed confused at his outburst, "Eh? I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Enri!" Sitri quickly darted forward to greet the woman. He wrapped both his hands around hers and bowed several times. "I'm Sitri. I'd like to thank you for having us in your village."

"W-Well… it's not exactly my village…"

"Gahahaha! I guess Jugem wasn't lying when he said the boss was a beautiful woman! Seriously, what a surprise!" Sitri stroked the girl's knuckles with his thumbs, "And these hands… you must work pretty hard around here."

Enri's face quickly shifted to red under Sitri's gentle caresses. "W-W-What are you doing?"

"Alright, that's about enough outta you." Jugem grabbed the warrior's wrist and tried pulling it away.

What a surprise it was for the Goblin Leader, to find himself unable to displace the man's arm even an inch.

"Ah, sorry!" Sitri backed away and clasped his palms together in apology. "I come from somewhere very far away, so I sometimes forget my manners."

"I-It's fine… I was just surprised, that's all." Enri managed a timid reply, as she peeked at the warrior's massive, muscular frame. She cleared her throat, hoping it would have the same effect on her dazed mind, "Now, how can I help you, Mister Sitri?"

Hoping to project a more serious image, Sitri straightened his back. He placed his hand behind Fadila and dragged her in front of the village girl.

"Actually, it's about this young goblin companion of mine. Would it be okay if we discussed the matter somewhere more private?"

Enri noted a certain frustration with the goblin woman before her. It was definitely anger, but closer to quarrelling siblings, rather than deep hatred.

"Of course, Mister Sitri." She had blurted the reply without thinking. There was something within her that wanted to accept that proposal as soon as possible.

Maybe it was the warrior's sudden shift in tone? Maybe she didn't want to offend their guests? Or maybe, it was something else… an ember lingering on her hand – right where Sitri had touched her.

But not everyone was as enthralled by Enri's acceptance.

Jugem, standing beside the village girl, urged her to kneel, so he could whisper in her ear.

"Boss… there's something odd about this fella. I'm not sure being alone with him is a good idea."

"R-Really…?" Enri whispered back. "Should I turn them away then?"

"I wouldn't risk provoking him either. For now, how about you let me tag along for your meeting?"

"O-Okay… That sounds reasonable."

The muscular goblin interposed between Sitri and Enri. "Alright. I'll be joining you folks." Keeping a watchful eye on Sitri's reaction, Jugem added, "If that don't bother ya, Sitri."

But much to the goblin chief's surprise, Sitri replied, "Not at all, Jugem, ol' pal. I understand you gotta make sure I behave around your lovely boss."

Enri's cheeks reddened anew, and the Goblin Leader returned the warrior's comment with a stern, "Let's go."

Sitri, Fadila, Jugem and Enri made their way to a modest home, near the centre of the village. Along their path, there were several curious gazes, as many of the villagers had caught the odd warrior's interactions with the young village girl. Despite all that, no one imposed on the group, a strong testament to the confidence they held in that young woman.

Enri was the first to step inside, "Please come in." She straightened her dress before sitting on one of four small wooden benches. "It's not much, but, please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Fadila, be a dear and wait for me outside, will you?" Kneeling down to her ear, Sitri murmured, "Be at the ready."

The gobliness cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, but ultimately acquiesced.

Jugem couldn't help but glance at her as she paced towards the door.

Modesty in all its forms – was Sitri's initial thought as he dragged his seat towards him. The shack held the bare minimum of furniture. There was a dinner table, a few chairs, a large cabinet and a twin bed, but barring those few supplies, nothing more. Even the lone window lacked any sort of drapery or décor.

Quintessentially drab.

"Miss Enri," Sitri crisscrossed his steeled and fleshy digits, "Are you a summoner?"

"A summoner? Me?" She shook her hands in surprise, "N-No! I don't have any sort of magical ability."

"Is that so?" Sitri pressed his upper lip against his joined hands, "Well then, how did you end up becoming the leader of these goblins?"

"I… euh…"Enri looked flustered, clearly uncertain as to whether to divulge the information or not.

"What's it to ya? Why are you asking?" Jugem, his neck barely peeking above the table, came to his bumbling leader's aid.

"I was thinking that if you're the one commanding these goblins, then you might have some deeper knowledge of their attributes. Perhaps you might know of curses related to the species, and maybe even ways to undo them."

"I'm not sure I understand you, Mister Sitri…"

Jugem chimed in, "That goblin lady he's with, supposedly she's afflicted by some sort of curse. I guess she was human before or something?"

Sitri nodded in reply.

"A curse that turns a person into a goblin…" Young Enri placed her rugged palm against her chin and woefully expressed, "I'm afraid I've never heard of such a thing."

"Ah…" Sitri's neck drooped down; his forehead almost struck the table. Undeterred, he quickly rebounded and asked, "But, still! Since you're the leader of a goblin troop, then anything you might know…!"

"I'm sorry, Mister Sitri," Enri placed her hand atop her chest, "You overestimate my capabilities. Everything you see here is merely the work of our savior."

"O-Oi, boss, you don't have to tell him."

"It's okay, Mister Jugem." Enri returned with a kind smile. "Mister Sitri seems like a nice person. I'm certain we can trust him."

"A-Alright…" The muscular goblin answered in resignation.

Neither of them caught Sitri's steeled hand twitching in delight.

"You see, a powerful spell-caster, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, saved both me and our village. He gave me a magical item which summoned Mister Jugem and his allies to us. They've been protecting us ever since."

"Lord Ainz… sounds like an interesting guy." Sitri noted with a smirk.

"He is! Lord Ainz is incredible! We owe our lives to him!" Enri looked as impassionate as one could be, which made the burly warrior's expression turn somewhat sombre.

"Is this Lord Ainz a suitor of yours?"

"S-S-S-Suitor!?" Enri covered her tomato-tinted cheeks with her palms, "Of course not!"

To which Sitri brazenly replied, "Gahahahaha! Perfect, then! I shall claim you myself, Miss Enri!" Like a man possessed, Sitri stood from his seat and struck the table with his fist, "You're way too cute! And you're the fearsome leader of a goblin squad! How could I not want a taste of you?"

While his _fearsome_ leader turned ablaze from the neck up, Jugem hopped out of his seat, and clutched the handle of his blade, moments away from unsheathing the weapon.

"Wait! Wait!" Sitri pleaded with the goblin chief, "Let's not resort to violence! I just want to hear Miss Enri's answer! I mean, you had to know that such a beautiful woman would eventually receive a few proposals."

"Ya damn bastard, what the hell happened to gathering information? Saving your companion?" Jugem's triceps pulsed angrily as he fought off the urge to draw his blade.

"Well if Miss Enri's saying she doesn't know anything about it, then what can you do?" Sitri stuck his tongue out, exacerbating the insufferable coyness of his retort.

"I knew something was off about-"

"Mister goblin-!" Enri silenced Jugem with her courageous call, "I-I will answer Mister Sitri… i-if that's f-fine with you…"

"Of course, boss! Anything ya say!" Even as Jugem lowered his muscular arms, his teeth were still clenched in frustration, "It's just that, this guy! There's something off about him!"

The burly warrior shrugged, discarding the remark.

"Umm… M-Mister Sitri…" Enri stuttered uncontrollably. It was all too much for the young village girl. "I'm very flattered by your offer, b-but I must refuse…"

"Eh?" Sitri, his eyes turned into expressionless ping-pong balls, was devoid of reply.

"I-I simply cannot accept… Or rather, it would be impossible for me to accept! We are just recovering from a devastating blow on our village, and everyone is doing their best to rebuild Carne. There's no way I can focus on anything else at the moment."

"Eh?"

"And besides, there's no way an adventurer such as yourself would settle for a village girl like me. I mean, surely there must be plenty of other women for you!"

"Eh?"

Jugem's grin extended for miles as he looked at Sitri's dumbfounded expression.

"And, well… we don't exactly know each other… And there's also…" Enri scratched the very tip of her nose with her dainty white finger, "…maybe someone else."

"Eh?"

"Bahahahaha!" Jugem swaggered towards the entrance, and happily showed Sitri the door. "That's how it is, big guy! Careful on your way out!"

"Eh-?"

The door slammed, and with it, Sitri's voice was sealed away.

"What a troublesome guy! Seriously!" Jugem grumbled.

Enri's flushed cheeks slowly returned to their peached pigment. "I-I'm sure he was just kidding! Aha… haha…"

"I dunno, boss. Now that I think about it, he's got these weird eyes when he looks at ya. Definitely not a guy you should hang around."

"M-Mm." The village girl nodded.

"Hopefully he gets the message and leaves Carne."

"Mm."

"Who'd want a guy like that around here anyway, right boss?"

"Mm…"

Jugem turned, "Ya alright, boss?"

"A-Ah! Y-Yes! I'm totally fine!" Enri's eyes quickly fled towards a corner of the room.

Her hands fidgeted about.


	3. Chapter 3: All's fair

**Chapter 3: All's fair...**

"Eeeeeeeeeh!?"

Fadila jumped in surprise. She turned, and saw Sitri, wild-eyed, clutching his head as he left the village girl's home.

"I've been rejected!?" Reduced to a lifeless corpse, Sitri dragged himself away from Enri's shack. "Seriously? Despite being sent to another world, I still get rejected by women!?"

Where Fadila had fleetingly considered consoling the warrior, she instead crossed her arms, cruelly snubbing him.

"The Compass! Where's that damn Compass!?"

The curvy goblin slid her hand in her pocket, and showed Sitri the magical item.

The needle still pointed towards Enri's home.

"Gaaaaaah! Don't mess with me, you good for nothing toy!" Sitri swiftly snatched the compass, snuffing the life from its needle. "She's not supposed to say no! What the hell's the deal with that?"

He rattled the Compass of Adventure, releasing his anger onto the helpless item.

"Don't break it!" Fadila cried out in concern.

"I want cute girls! I want to taste them! I want to feel them!" Sitri shook the item as if his life depended on it. "Find me someone else! Someone who won't say no, or whose refusal won't matter, like that blondie who was trying to kill me!"

He returned the compass to his diminutive companion, who waited for the needle to settle.

Once again, it pointed to Enri's home.

"Gah! Damn it, you useless piece of garbage!" Sitri swiped the magical item and gave it several more shakes, "Find me someone I can fuck! You get me? Someone I can fuck!"

He slammed the compass onto the ground.

The needle shifted away from Enri's tent. It twirled around for a few seconds, before finally settling on a new target right behind Sitri.

"Finally!"

Sitri stepped aside to allow the needle to indicate a new path.

And yet…

"Hm…?"

The needle followed him.

"…"

The warrior circled around the Compass – a full three hundred and sixty degrees, to which the needle indicated him every step of the way.

"You goddamn piece of shit…" Sitri raised his boot in anger, but Fadila shielded the item with her body.

Instead, he stomped the floor, and shouted, "Yeah, real funny! How about I crush you into tiny pieces, you worthless load of junk!"

The Compass' pointer began glowing.

"Holy-!" It took Fadila clinging onto Sitri's leg to stop him from rampaging on the item. "Look! Look at what it's doing! It's taunting me!"

"Sitri! Calm down! Magical item cannot mock human!"

Someone else spoke to him.

"Umm… Excuse me, Mister, but what are you doing?"

Sitri posed his eyes on a child, about nine or eight of age, wearing a blue dress adorned with a crimson ribbon. Her hair was of burgundy color, tied in short twin ponytails. She was pretty cute.

"Hm? I'm kind of in the middle of something here, kid." Sitri waved off the young girl.

"Is it something I can help with?" She declared bravely, tightening her fists. It was certainly an oddly bold remark for such a young child.

Sitri, somewhat intrigued by the proposal, perked his eyebrow, and examined the young child.

But he quickly shook his head. Scoffing to himself, he declared, "Gahahaha! What a good girl, you are." Sitri patted the child's head, adding, "Ask me that again in a couple more years, but for now, why don't you run along and go play with your friends?"

The young girl puffed her cheeks, "I can't… My big sister says I shouldn't bother the others. She won't even let me play with our goblin friends!"

Sitri's eyes widened, "Oh, is your sister Enri Emmot?"

"Ah! You know my big sister!?"

"I guess you could say that. We talked for a bit." Sitri subtly tore a piece from the hem of his shirt. "What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm Nemu!" She said excitedly.

"Nemu Emmot! What a cute little girl! Gahahahaha! And you're wearing such a cute red ribbon too!"

Whilst he kneeled to inspect her, Sitri tied the small piece of cloth to Nemu's ribbon, right beneath the collar of her one-piece dress.

The young girl's expression turned to one of sadness. She clutched her dress, and said, "M-My mother gave it to me…"

"Oh, right…" Sitri stood back straight, and patted the girl's head. "I heard… something happened to this village, right?"

On the verge of sobs, Nemu heard her sister's call, "Nemu!"

Both Enri and Jugem rushed to Nemu's side. Jugem made it a point to stand between Sitri and the young child.

"What are you still doing here?" The Goblin Leader barked, "How about you continue your search somewhere else?"

"Look, I'm happy to provide help anyway I can around the village, but please, just for tonight, can I ask for a place to stay?" Sitri, humbling himself before Jugem and Enri, bowed, both hands clasped together, "I won't bother you guys anymore. Even I have my limits."

"Hrmm…" Jugem detested whenever he witnessed those sudden shifts in Sitri's personality. It felt like a chameleon blending into its surroundings whenever it sensed danger.

Perhaps reassured by the fact that he had not harmed her sister, Enri said, "I'll go talk to the Village Chief, and see if there's something we can find for you to do."

"That's all I can ask for." Sitri offered another graceful bow. "Thank you very much, Miss Enri."

"N-No… it's nothing." The blonde village girl replied, before covering her blushing cheeks and hurrying away.

Jugem, still unsatisfied, added with a menacing glare, "I got my eye on you."

"Bah, don't be like that, Jugem! We were getting along pretty well at first."

The Goblin Leader held the warrior's cocky smirk, but ultimately headed off, guiding Nemu away.

There remained but Sitri and Fadila – ignoring the few nearby onlookers.

Fadila grabbed the Compass of Adventure.

She noted that the needle pointed in the direction where Enri had gone.

"Sitri… The Compass is-"

"Tonight, Fadila."

Sitri's face was twisted in pure devilishness. His smile, shark-like in every regard, gave him the aura of a beast.

Sometimes, even the gobliness feared that expression.

"Be ready."

* * *

Several hours passed.

Nightfall came, and Carne Village entered a quiet tranquility.

Sitri and Fadila were given the luxury of spending the night in the barn. Fed, and somewhat housed, they seemed ready to enjoy a bit of peaceful slumber.

But alas, the warrior had other plans.

"Stay here, and keep yourself safe."

The plump gobliness, rolling onto her bedding of straw, asked, "Where Sitri go?"

"Following the Compass of Adventure's call." He answered with a coy smile.

"The village girl?" Fadila's lips ended with an inadvertent pout.

"There's something about her. It's like she just needs a bit of _convincing_ , you know?"

"You will use force!?"

"What?" Sitri immediately shook his head. "No. No. I'd never rape a cute girl! I'm not into that!"

"That sounds like lie."

The warrior rebounded with vigor, "Come on… How can you say that about me! Rape is bad! It's like killing a girl!" He snapped his fingers with conviction, "I wouldn't kill a cute girl!"

"Yes… You are kind in a bad way."

"Gahahaha~ Don't call it bad." Sitri chuckled softly.

But the tranquil night would soon be torn asunder.

Far off in the distance, a howl resounded.

"Oh, looks like it's finally time."

It was echoed by many others. Deep, powerful howls, full of hatred and anger. In their roars, the raging beasts expelled their fury, yet uttered a terrible warning.

"I guess I should wait a bit, until the pressure ramps up… then I'll make my appearance." Sitri tugged on his collar, like a man readying himself for a gala.

In Sitri's mind, they were but simple hounds, however, the foes which now threatened Carne Village were called Barghests – deviously smart and powerful beasts which resembled massive black wolves, and carried massive chains and collars around them.

On the edge of Carne's border, a half-dozen of the beasts approached the village. One of the creatures in particular bore an enraged look.

The pack leader was about the size of a horse, its legs bulged with powerful muscles and its arm-sized teeth looked like they could tear through steel with ease. For some reason, the beast was erratic, sniffing around in all directions, whilst occasionally clawing at the collar around its neck.

The oversized canine, whiffed the air a few more times, and finally launched itself towards the village.

From the edge of the forest to Carne, was about five hundred meters of plains, which the beasts crossed in fifteen seconds.

While the guard tower's bell tolled, Sitri straightened his hair.

While the goblins rushed to defend the villagers, Sitri cracked his knuckles.

While the Barghests sank their teeth into their first victim, Sitri leisurely left the barn.

"Wish me luck!" He gave Fadila a playful goodbye, which the gobliness did not return.

One might think, by the absurdly calm pace of Sitri's tread, that he was the guest of honor at a fancy restaurant, casually strolling down the red carpet laid out for him.

"Let's see, Enri's house…"

He made sure none of the goblins were around to catch him. Indeed, most of them seemed too focused on the Barghests to pay any mind to their surroundings.

He saw it, Enri's modest shack, and more importantly, he saw the massive pack leader crashing through the door.

"Gahahaha! It's my time to shine!" Sitri sprinted towards Enri's home.

* * *

"Nemu! Nemu get back!" The blonde village girl shouted in horror.

Before the massive Barghest leapt onto the girls, Sitri clutched the end of its chain, and halted the hound mid-jump.

"S-Sitri!" Enri exclaimed, as she saw the warrior entering her home.

"What the hell are these beasts doing here!?" The warrior shouted.

"I-I don't know!"

The massive hound flailed about, enraged at the pull on its chain. But still, it inched closer to Enri, who shielded her younger sister with her arms.

"Enri! Do you need my help?" Sitri asked.

In the midst of the chaos, and the impendent danger on both her and her younger sister's lives, Enri Emmot did not have time to reflect upon the question.

She did not have time to consider the oddity of the comment, and she definitely could not see Sitri slowly allowing the beast to approach them with its dagger-like teeth.

"P-Please, Sitri! Please help us!"

A smile, more vicious than the beast he held in his grasp, emerged on Sitri's lips.

"Gahahaha! As you wish, milady!"

The warrior forced the chain around his steeled gauntlet, forcefully tugging the enraged beast back towards him.

Like a fisherman reeling-in its prey, Sitri dragged the beast towards him.

Though of incredible size, stature and frame, the colossal hound slid towards the warrior like a chained pup.

"Come on, doggy! Turn around and face me!"

The Barghest settled on another target; it swung around so to face Sitri, then leapt at the warrior, hoping to tear his head off.

Before it reached Sitri, he drove his chain-enwrapped right fist into the side of its jaw, effectively halting its forward momentum.

The beast crashed to the ground.

"I-Incredible!" Enri had all rights to be amazed, for the beast looked like no regular Barghest. By its size alone, it should have been a Greater Barghest, capable of many special abilities, including the ability to cast magic.

However, the Barghest staggered back onto its legs.

Sitri yanked his right arm back with tremendous strength, forcing the hound towards him. Once in range, he delivered another hook into its snout.

 _How can it be!? He's throwing that Barghest around like it's a toy!_ Enri thought in amazement.

The beast scrunched up its face, like something was deeply wrong. It uttered several growls, different in tone and strength, yet nothing happened.

"Don't tell me you're trying to cast magic again." Sitri slapped his left palm against his mouth as if he had committed a grave error. Still, he could not help whispering to himself, "Haven't you learned anything after our last battle?"

Digging its claws deep into the soil, the Barghest sought to flee, but Sitri kept rolling its chain around his right arm, edging the hound ever closer to him.

"Not yet… Can't allow any evidence, ya know?" He muttered.

Finally, he gripped the collar and-

"S-Sitri! Be careful!"

-threw the hound over his head, slamming it onto the ground.

Enri was awestruck. Her eyes rested on Sitri's muscular back, like a peerless aegis carved out of a mountain. His arms and legs were swollen from the exertion, looking like tree-trunks; their roots were the veins buried underneath his flesh, nourishing his muscles so they could deliver the unbelievable performance she had just witnessed.

 _H-He's so strong!_

And while her eyes roamed Sitri's frame, she did not catch him ripping out the piece of cloth tied to the Barghest's collar.

The hound no longer showed any signs of response. Its consciousness had been snuffed.

"Enri! I'm going to help Jugem and the others! Stay safe!"

"A-Ah! Sitri, wait!"

Before she could thank her savior, the warrior rushed-on ahead.

"B-But the Bargh-" Enri could not finish her comment, for she noted that Sitri had ensnared the beast's legs with its own chain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the goblins tackled on the remaining five beasts.

Jugem did his best to coordinate the troop. "Don't let 'em get to the villagers! Archers, focus fire on the closest target!"

But the Barghests were not as orderly, especially after their pack leader had left them behind.

One of the beasts clashed its claws against Jugem's greatsword. Jugem barely held the growling mutt's powerful front legs in check.

"Ghh!" He saw another hound dashing out of sight. "Focus the one running away! Don't let any of 'em get close to the village!"

The archers shot their arrows onto the stray hound; three other goblin-soldiers tried cutting-off the beast.

The first halted by Jugem, the other impeded by the goblins, but what to do of the three remaining Barghests, especially when another ran-off in the opposite direction?

"Tadaaah! The legendary hero arrives!" Sitri slammed an uppercut into the third Barghest's jaw, rendering it senseless in a single blow.

A roar of amazement resounded from the villagers and the goblins alike.

"Oi, you! What do you think you're doing!?" Jugem, far from pleased by Sitri's appearance, forced his entire weight against his greatsword.

"Gahahaha! Saving cute girls from peril! What else?" Sitri dashed towards the Barghest struggling against Jugem, and thrust his fist into its ribs.

As a warrior, Jugem instantly felt it. The power of the impact was second to none. At that moment, the goblin sensed that that single punch could have pierced through a dragon's scales. So what chances did that poor wolf have?

Like a discarded doll, the beast rolled onto the floor, its legs lifelessly flailing about.

 _I knew it! This guy's seriously trouble!_ The Goblin Leader gritted his teeth.

"Gahahaha! I'll never get sick of that! Max Strength! Max Resistance! That's the way to build!" Sitri posed proudly, his hands resting atop his hips while he puffed his chest. "Who next, Jugem?"

The Goblin recoiled slightly at Sitri's question.

 _You're this strong, and you're asking me!? You making fun of me or something!?_

But his instincts as a leader restrained his tongue.

"There's an even bigger one that ran past us! If you can-"

"Already dealt with, Leader! Who next?"

Jugem contained his bewilderment, instead replying, "Good work! Then let's finish off the mutts that're left!"

"Aye aye!"

Though he couldn't bury his distrust, Jugem wholly acknowledged the deep relief he felt, fighting beside that steel-fisted warrior.

It took them a mere seven minutes to neutralize the remaining threat.


	4. Chapter 4: Demon's Kiss

**AN.** I'd like to thank you all for your support and reviews. Really, they motivate me immensely and make writing this little tale even more enjoyable! I especially enjoy reading people's reactions of Sitri's actions, or their prediction of the story! Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about any little thing; I'll always gladly read your thoughts and opinions! Hope you enjoy this one!

-GHW

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Demon's Kiss**

 _I'll tell him I can't. I'll be polite, thankful, but firm. He has to know I won't change my mind about it._

Enri's heart thumped against her chest like a mad bull. It quaked so strongly, she feared her organ might break through her ribs.

 _But seriously, what is he thinking!? Why else would he want to talk to me alone, in the middle of the night?_

Indeed, Sitri had requested to speak with Enri after the safety of Carne Village had been ascertained.

 _H-He's going to ask me to marry him again! I know it! Especially after saving Nemu… He'll say I have to!_

The blonde lass' fingers continually stroked her single-braided ponytail.

 _I'm thankful he saved Nemu and I, but I can't leave the village behind! I have to help out… and there's also Nfirea… How would he react if he knew I was going to get married?_

It was just a fleeting thought, but Enri paused momentarily, and seriously pondered the matter.

 _Well… I'm sure he'd be happy for me. But, still! I can't leave the village behind, no matter what!_

An odd idea struck the blonde lass; it made her slap her own cheeks in shock.

 _W-What if he wants to stay here instead!? What will I do then!?_

While her face turned crimson, Enri bashfully swung her legs back and forth.

 _I barely know him! B-But… he's pretty handsome… and he's so strong too… He's even more muscular than Mister Jugem._

"What am I going to do~?" Enri delivered in an exhausted sigh. She buried her face between her arms.

"Miss Enri, may I come in?"

It was Sitri.

Enri's body immediately straightened, "O-Of course! Please come in!"

She was thankful the goblins had repaired her entrance, as she was just saved from further embarrassment.

The burly warrior grabbed a seat and set it near Enri's adjacent side.

He gave her a comforting look, adjoined with a tender smile. It made Enri's cheeks grow even hotter.

"How are you doing? Are you and Nemu alright?"

"Yes. We are doing well, thanks to you, Mister Sitri."

The warrior casually flicked his fingers before his face as if swatting an invisible fly, "No need to call me _Mister_. Just Sitri is fine."

"O-Okay then, Sitri…" Enri acknowledge the request, but lacked the courage to look him in the eye. "Thank you very much for your help."

The warrior slouched slightly on his seat. He lazily opened his legs, and rested one of his arms atop the chair's back. "So, I spoke to the Village Chief, and he told me I could stay here for a few days, as a reward for my contribution."

"That's great news!" Enri replied with perhaps a bit too much excitement.

Sitri tapped his fingers against the wooden table, "But it didn't feel right, you know – to just accept without consulting with you too. Because I can tell – even after just a few hours spent here – I understand that you play a great role in this village."

"Me? I'm not sure that's completely true, Mist… I mean, Sitri. I'm just someone lucky enough to have been given a second chance of helping my friends and family."

"As humble as ever, Miss Enri."

For some reason, the village girl pouted slightly.

"In any case, is it okay with you, if I remain here for a few days?"

"Of course! You needn't even ask me! After what you've done for Nemu and I… That much is nothing!"

"Good. I'm honored to have your approval." Sitri tapped his knuckles against the table twice, then stood up from his seat. "Well, thank you for your time, Miss Enri. It's been a very long night, so I shall let you rest."

 _Huh? What?_

She saw Sitri pacing back towards the door.

"E-Excuse me!"

 _Gah! W-Why did I call him out!? I don't even know what I'm going to say!_

The burly warrior did not turn right away. First, he had to dissimulate the devilish smirk on his lips.

"I-Is that everything?" Enri asked timidly, cursing herself for having mindlessly spoken out.

Sitri's imposing back elevated slightly, product of a clearly exaggerated sigh.

"I suppose you can tell, can't you, Miss Enri?" He posed his steeled fist against the door's entrance.

What a gaudy display; his movements were but pure theatrics, however, the young villager was too focused on the man to notice the masquerade.

"I apologize for this in advance, but… I am not a noble hero." He turned and posed, forming a horseshoe shape with each of his arms. "I am not even a good man, for right as I saved you, my mind burned with a singular thought – a request expressing my heart's desire."

Enri was touched by the melancholy and passion of his tone. "And what may that request be?"

"I know. I know." Sitri dragged his chair back in front of Enri, "I know you said marriage was out of the question, but…" He sat before the village girl, making a show of his immensely powerful stature atop the small wooden seat. "…if I cannot have that, then surely my heart would feel at peace, after sharing with you, a kiss."

"A k-k-kiss!?" Enri almost fell out of her seat. "From me? That's impossible! Absolutely impossible!"

"Of course, I absolutely understand." Sitri pressed his steeled claws against his face, "How could I have been so foolish? It's not about being noble or not… saving you and your sister, only to ask for something in return… it's villainy in its purest form!"

"…N-No… I wouldn't go that far-"

"My apologies, Miss Enri." Sitri shot up from his seat. He turned his heels, his steeled right hand ever-glued to his face, "I must leave at once. I've dishonored you with my request."

If only Enri could hear, the cacophony of cackles drowning out Sitri's brain as he felt her fingers holding onto his left wrist.

"W…Why…?"

The lustful wolf turned slowly, witnessing his trembling sheep's delicious expression.

"Why me…?"

Her hand was warm, and not entirely soft, but still, Sitri gently caressed it. "Because you're an incredible woman, Miss Enri. You're strong, and capable and you care about the people in this village with all your heart. Your kindness and strength alone make you incredibly desirable."

This time, she did not pull her hand away. "This is the first time anyone's told me something like that."

"Now, now. Enough joking around, your modesty is too much."

"It's true!" She stepped back, fiddling with her braided ponytail as she stammered, "E-Especially coming from a m-man."

"I supposed that makes me a very lucky man, Miss Enri." Sitri carefully placed his hands around her hips.

"Just… Enri…" She mumbled timidly.

"What was that?" Sitri hadn't quite heard what she'd said, but in lieu of an answer, the village girl pecked him on the lips.

It was a second-long, probably less, but she had clearly kissed Sitri.

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" The burly warrior asked, running his tongue across his lips to confirm the woman's taste.

"I've never kissed anyone before, so it probably wasn't very good."

"Huh?" Sitri tapped his fingertips against his lips. "Was that a kiss? Is that how you kiss someone in Carne Village?"

Enri placed her hands in front of her face in shock, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I told you! I'm useless when it comes to these things! I don't know anything about k-kissing someone!"

Sitri placed himself comfortably on his chair and said, "Gahahaha! Don't worry about it. If it's anything, I find it to be very cute, but I can't have such a wonderful woman going around thinking that's how you kiss someone." He patted the top of his thighs and added, "Come. I'll show you how I'd do it."

"Umm… Are you suggesting I…?"

Tap. Tap.

"Sit over here, I want to enjoy my reward! Gahahaha!" Sitri indicated his legs anew.

Enri's mind was set ablaze.

 _There's no way! There's no way I can do something so embarrassing!_

A torrid heat swelled in her chest. Her lips still held a tiny bit of Sitri's warmth.

The warrior awaited her, limbs arrogantly splayed out like a master calling for his slave. And yet, Enri could only focus on his calm, somewhat cocky expression. Those mountainous brown eyes of his emitted an unbreakable aura.

Her blue slippers traced a few inches forward, like an ice-skater's first step onto the rink.

A few patches of sweat dampened Sitri's shirt, and Enri even caught herself staring at the few strands of chest hair peeking out of his top. That fuzzy trail, embedded between his incredible pectorals captivated her every step of the way.

Finally, she was close enough for the burly warrior to place his hands on her waist.

"J-Just a kiss, right?" Enri pleaded, looking up at the man with big wet eyes.

"I won't be satisfied with just one. Allow me a few kisses, at least."

Enri sealed her eyes and nodded. Truly, it was much too embarrassing to bear. The village girl froze, right as her legs touched Sitri's.

"W-What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just climb onto me and sit." The warrior answered, while tracing his fingers down the lovely cloth of her golden skirt.

"Is all this really necessary for a kiss?"

"Well, we don't have to do it if you don't want to." Sitri remarked with a coy grin.

"No… it's fine." Enri steeled herself, gripping the lower half of her skirt, and lifting it slightly so she could place her legs onto Sitri's lap.

"You look so cute when you're all fired up like that."

"Please don't make fun of me." Enri's legs rested perpendicularly on top of Sitri's thighs. It was not entirely uncomfortable.

"I don't want you hurting your neck. Sit facing me."

As she struggled momentarily to replace herself, the village girl soon realized the shamefulness of the pose. She had no choice but to lift her skirt even higher, while both her legs slid past Sitri's waist. It wasn't just the proximity; their bodies were practically glued to one another.

He was so close… the scent of his sweat now tickled her senses. That musk, born of the warrior's incredible power, started tainting her thoughts.

 _This is kind of… amazing._

"You're so light… almost like a doll resting on my lap."

"S-Sorry…"

"Make sure you don't fall, my little Enri doll." Sitri cruelly gave her a tiny push, just enough to tilt her body backward.

"D-Don't-!" As her motion increased, Enri reflexively clung to the nearest thing to stabilize herself – in this case, Sitri's shoulders.

"Gahahaha! I couldn't help myself."

Even when he laughed, the small girl felt his entire core rocking with vigor. "You're so mean… I thought I was going to fall."

Enri's fingers dared not move, as she was already mesmerized by the feel of Sitri's shoulders. They were like great pillars of stone, and but an inch further, his muscles bulged upwards towards his neck, forming a delightful triangle of flesh.

 _A man's body is… so nice._ Enri buried those thoughts as deep as she could, but still their heat spread through her chest.

"Here, this is how I'll apologize." Sitri grabbed the very bottom of her chin, pinching it between his steeled thumb and index.

 _He's going to kiss me!_

Enri unconsciously tensed up. Her legs tightened around Sitri, while her fingers dug into his shoulders.

But she felt nothing against her lips. Instead, the warrior posed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't be so nervous," Sitri teased, "Here, take my hand." He slid his rugged fingers against hers, gently clasping her right hand into his left.

Surprising as the gesture was, it did help to calm Enri's nerves.

"S-Sorry…"

"I won't berate you for it, since I find it adorable, but you don't need to keep apologizing."

"R-Right..."

As Sitri's face drew closer, the wild aura he commanded engulfed Enri's mind. Like a hungering beast, he greedily pressed his lips against hers, while his fingers roamed her lower back.

Enri's first true kiss was thus consumed, or rather, devoured. The first few seconds of back and forth intimacy quickly faded by. Every time their lips met, her supple pink flesh melded with the warrior's, basking in pleasurable warmth. However, the man descended even lower, relishing the feel of her lower lip, as well as her neck and collarbones.

Before parting from Enri's flesh, Sitri's lips would grace her with a gentle smack, and the lewdness of the sound alone made Enri's spine tingle in excitement.

"Open your mouth a bit more." Sitri demanded.

She slowly parted her lips, heaving hot clouds with every breath.

"Stick your tongue out too."

Enri hesitated, "M-My tongue? Are you sure?"

A nod from the lustful warrior was all it took. After all, the poor girl was practically liquefying in his arms already. As she nervously revealed her rosy tongue, Sitri joined their lips anew, gently tasting the sweetened, strawberry-shaped delicacy she presented him.

The boiling heat, the copious mingling of their mouths, the warrior's masculine fragrance and iron-firm body: it was all too much for Enri, who felt like she might faint at any given moment.

"Mgff~" Enri had to breathe through her nose, just in order to retain her consciousness.

The embraces went on for countless minutes; Sitri allowed the lass the bare minimum of breathing, before drowning her once more in passion akin to molten lava. In some ways it was torture, in others it was heaven.

She underwent the entire ordeal without a single protest.

She lost track of how long it had been, but eventually, Sitri pulled his lips away from hers.

"You've turned into quite the wonderful kisser." He pointed to her saliva-soaked shirt. "A bit messy though."

Enri huffed in exhaustion, "Sh'orr-"

"If you apologize, then I'll demand more kissing."

Her amber eyes barely held his gaze. At the very least, she did not complete her apology.

"Thank you for your kindness, Enri. I think that'll be all for today."

The words echoed in her mind. _For… today?_

As Sitri attempted to lift the blonde woman off his hips, he heard a dripping moan spilling from her mouth.

"Enri? Are you okay?"

She plastered her hands atop her mouth, but it was too late. Her flushed cheeks and ragged breathing were simple hints, but as Enri hopped off Sitri's lap, the damp spot she left on his pants was damming evidence.

Enri shook her head in shock, "I'm sho shorry…" She muffled through her palms.

"It's no big deal. If anything, I'm flattered you enjoyed it that much! Gahahaha!" But the boisterous laughter did little to soothe her this time.

"Shorry! Shorry!" Enri hurriedly dashed away and sunk her face into her pillow.

Sitri felt it was time for him to leave. "I hope you won't mind if I ask you for another taste tomorrow." And right before leaving her home, he delivered a final wish, "Sweet dreams, Miss Enri."


	5. Chapter 5: The Feast

**Chapter 5: The Feast**

The following morning was rather uneventful. Sitri insisted on helping the villagers with any physical tasks they had. Chopping wood, drawing water and repairing the damages caused by last night's attacks – that was how the warrior spent the first hours of his day. Sitri noted, however that he hadn't seen Enri all day. Perhaps she'd been quite busy, or perhaps she'd purposely avoided him. The answer would come soon enough, since, as Sitri had learned from the villagers, they gathered for a common meal at midday.

And soon enough, the villagers were called for a _special_ feast.

Sitri took place at one of the long wooden picnic-like tables set-up at the centre of the village. Several villagers also took their seats, but one visibly excited young child hopped energetically towards Sitri.

"It's you! Big brother Sitri!"

It was Enri's younger sister, Nemu. She warmly hugged Sitri's side.

"Oh, Nemu. How's it going kiddo?"

Too excited to respond to his question, the young child instead recalled yesterday's happenings. "You were so cool when you punched that huge wolf!" She eagerly mimicked his attack. "One punch, right in its mean ol' face, and then bam! You threw it to the ground!"

"Gahahaha! Of course! That little doggy was no match for me!" He flexed his arm in boastfulness.

"Uwah! That's amazing!"

A few onlookers, goblin and human alike, carefully listened to the exchange.

Nemu continued, "Does that mean you're even stronger than Mister Jugem?"

Sitri took a serious pose, crossing his arms in thought. "You see, Nemu, there are many different ways of being strong. Jugem is a leader, that means his mind and his heart are much stronger than mine. Same goes for your sister, and the Village Chief, the responsibilities they bear make them much stronger than any common person!"

Though their responses went unnoticed by Sitri, many of the villagers nodded in approval.

"My sister…?" Nemu was somewhat confused by the reply, "Does that mean big sis is stronger than you!?"

"Her heart," Sitri pointed to his chest, "Yes! It's much, much stronger! Gahahaha! That means you ought to listen to her a whole lot!"

"Aye, he's right about that." A green figure appeared behind Nemu.

"Mister Jugem!" The child exclaimed happily.

"Oi, you sure like running your mouth a lot, huh?" The Goblin Leader accused, somewhat irritated, but not entirely angry.

"I was just telling the truth! Nothing but the truth!"

"Uh-huh…" Jugem sat beside Sitri. However, he turned to Nemu and said, "Why don't you go help your big sister? The food's almost ready."

"Kay!" Nemu waved the men goodbye, happily prancing away.

"Barghest meat. Hope you don't mind." Jugem declared, his eyes fixed on Sitri's.

"Gahaha! A trophy doubling as a meal! Sounds great!"

"Gotta thank your pal, Fadila. She was pretty good at preparing it, ya know."

"Yeah, I'm glad she's helping you folks out."

"But damn," Jugem smacked his palm against the table, "I still don't understand why those beasts decided to attack us. They usually hang around the Forest of Tob. Never heard of them roaming outside, or especially coordinating some sort of attack on a village."

"To be honest, Jugem, I've been thinking the same thing. But then I remembered, Fadila and I crossed that Forest in search of food, so maybe they followed our scent to this village."

Jugem felt like he'd been sucker-punched. He had initially planned on slowly building up the accusation, but Sitri had acknowledged the fact on his own.

"So you admit it! You're the reason those beasts attacked us in the first place!"

A few odd glances turned towards Sitri. "Well I'm saying that's probable… but I already told that to the Village Chief last night. Thankfully, no one was killed by those beasts."

He spoke those words louder than the rest; Sitri was definitely playing the crowd just as much as Jugem.

"That's not good enough! You put our village at risk! Why didn't you warn us before!?"

"Whoa, hey! You're making it sound like I knew those hounds were going to attack!"

"Aye, I am." The goblin narrowed his eyes.

Discomfort spread across the gathered villagers. The accusation seemed absurd, but Jugem raised legitimate concerns, thus they chose not to interfere.

"Why, then? What would I have to gain by doing something like that?"

Though he had many suspicions, Jugem instinctively retorted with the one that'd frustrated him the moment he saw Sitri's lecherous side.

"It has something to do with the boss. That much I can tell."

Sitri grinned, as if he'd been waiting for those words. "You mean Enri? Be reasonable, Jugem. You're the one who told me about her in the first place. And that was after I'd traversed the forest. There's no way I could've known who she was!"

"Th-That's not what I meant!"

"And seriously, targeting an entire village for such a reason? I'm sorry if I made a bad impression, but surely you don't think so lowly of me."

Jugem tried retracting his claim, "Maybe you did it so we could be indebted to you! So that-"

But the damage had already been done.

"Jugem," An older man– the Village Chief – rested his hand on the goblin's shoulder. "I couldn't help but overhear your discussion." The Village Chief offered the goblin a kind smile, "For now, why don't we enjoy our meal? I'm sure we're all quite tense after yesterday's attack."

"A-Ah…" Jugem lowered his head in resignation.

"Sitri. I hope you haven't taken offense to our companion's words."

The warrior scoffed lightly, "On the contrary. I admire his loyalty and his dedication to protecting Carne Village. Such vigilance is worthy of great praise."

The scent of smoked meat soon filled the air.

"The food's ready!"

The women brought several plates of juice-leaking Barghest meat. Despite its unusual provenance, the food looked tender, filled with wonderful thickness.

Sitri saw Fadila chatting with the women as she held a plate of meat in her hand. She scanned the tables for a few seconds. When her eyes finally found Sitri, she made her way towards him with a brilliant smile.

"Here…" She offered him the plate, "I hope it is good for you."

"Your cooking is always a treat, Fadila."

Before she headed off, Sitri grabbed her hand and asked, "Are you having a good time here?"

"It is so strange… Village of goblins and humans who kill not the other. But I like it… very much."

"I'm glad..." He caressed her palm before allowing her to aid with the rest of the dinner service.

Jugem's eyes followed Fadila as she walked away.

"She was human once, right? Never heard of a human who could cook Barghest meat like she does."

There was definite defiance in Jugem's words. In fact, the goblin thought he saw Sitri's expression turn to anger.

"Gahahaha! Do you have your eyes set on my partner?" Sitri gave him a light smack on the back, strong enough to shake his core, "We can duel for her. She likes strong men. But be warned, when it comes Fadila, I won't hold back."

A wave of laughter ensued as many of the villagers wished to move along from the lingering discomfort.

* * *

"So, Sitri. How'd you two meet?"

"Yeah, I never heard of a warrior traveling with a goblin before."

"Still, you're just bronze plate adventurers, right? It's impressive how you took down that Barghest in one hit!"

Sitri was submerged in unending interrogations. The villagers were eager to know every little detail of the mysterious warrior's life, and what better time to ask, then when they were enjoying a feast of Barghest meat.

In response to the questions, Sitri occasionally launched himself in a grand tale of his past exploits, explaining how he rescued Fadila from the clutches of an evil broodmother, or how he felled an assassination attempt on his life. It sometimes felt like he skimmed over a few details and perhaps exaggerated others, but all-in-all the villagers were delighted to hear of his exploits.

He would, however, end each of his stories by saying, "Well… that's almost what happened!" and then indulge himself with a great fit of laughter.

After several confusing, but ultimately entertaining stories, Sitri ventured away from the dinning area. To the villagers, it looked like a simple after-meal stroll, but the warrior was clearly in search of someone, focusing intently on the locals' faces.

Indeed, in the corner of his eye, he finally noticed a particular blonde-haired gal.

She inadvertently crossed his line of sight, and though several meters separated them, Sitri saw Enri's cheeks take on a rosy tint.

Though Enri was in the middle of a conversation with an elderly resident, the burly warrior stepped in without remorse, "Hello there, Ma'am.'" He greeted the wrinkled elder with an exaggerated bow, before turning to the young blonde and adding, "And Enri, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

"H-Hello…" She stammered back.

Sitri, donning a devilish grin, said, "I was wondering if-"

But the elderly woman exclaimed above him, "Oh, my! If it isn't our dear Sitri. How are you doing?"

The warrior swung back, slightly surprised by the old woman's call.

"I'm doing quite swell! And after such a wonderful treat of Barghest meat, how could I complain?"

"Ohohoho!" The old woman lightly patted him on the shoulder, "I heard all about your brave exploits! Taking down those huge beasts in a single punch!"

"Gahahaha!" Sitri posed airily, fists atop his hips. "That's right! It was all me!"

"Ah… To be young again…" She sighed, "The girls must be all over you."

"Well, I do have one in my sights." He said while sending a not-so-subtle wink towards Enri.

The old maid seemed enthralled, "Who is it? Oh, you must tell me!"

Sitri approached the elderly maid, confiding in her ear.

All the while, Enri fidgeted nervously, wishing she could disappear.

After whispering his secret to the old maid, she immediately posed her eyes on Enri, "Well, she is a wonderful girl, and she's done so much for our little village…" then, her tone felt somewhat stricter. She waggled her finger, adding, "But don't think it'll be easy! You have some pretty strong competition!"

"Enough already, please!" Enri grabbed Sitri's elbow and dragged him away.

"Good luck!" The old maid waved, while stifling her laughter.

Sitri gave her a confident thumbs-up.

Enri led the warrior to a secluded area behind the barn. "Did you really have to tell her that…" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I try to be as honest as I can."

"So… did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to see you." Sitri inched towards her, "Especially since we missed each other during the day."

Enri glanced aside, "It's just that… I've been thinking…"

"Good. I've been thinking about you too." Sitri grabbed a hold of her dainty white chin.

Her eyes still fled from his, "I don't think we should-"

Silence was imposed upon her, once Sitri sealed her lips with his ardent embrace.

"Mmmnf…" was all the reply Enri could muster.

Pinned within the burly warrior's bulging arms, the village girl found no escape, but then again, she sought none. There was an odd sense of comfort and security within those powerful biceps, and that blazing hot kiss.

When Sitri paused, a feverish Enri bemoaned the attack, "Y-You said only once…"

"Au contraire, I made sure not to." He taunted smugly. "I definitely said I wanted more than one. Now do it like I showed you."

Enri cautiously opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. "Like h'ish?"

"Exactly. Good girl." Like a hummingbird carefully planning its descent, Sitri lowered his face onto Enri's trembling, wet tongue.

Before she'd noticed, her back was pinned against the barn's wall, whilst Sitri's imposing body surrounded her.

He greedily devoured her lips and tongue, until not a drop of her sweet saliva remained.

 _Is this really the proper way to kiss someone?_ Enri thought, as the warrior's tongue invaded every bit of her mouth.

 _It feels like my brain is melting…_

Again, she felt sparks – constant shocks of pleasure – assaulting her inner thighs.

"What's this I hear about competition?" Sitri slipped during one of his rare pauses. "Someone else is after the beautiful Enri Emmot?"

His words sounded absurd. Surely, no one else desired her in such a beastly way.

However, the thought of a blonde-haired boy came to her mind.

 _Nfirea…_

"Gahahaha~ I felt it. I definitely felt your body reacting just now."

"N-No… There's no one else! He's just a childhood friend…"

Sitri's lips slid downwards, onto Enri's neck. "He's never tried anything on you? A kiss at least?"

"O-Of course not! We're j-just friends!"

Enri's chest housed a terrible feeling, like she had crossed a most dangerous line by thinking of Nfirea whilst offering the warrior her lips.

"He doesn't know what he's missing, that's for sure." Sitri slid his tongue down Enri's collarbones.

"Sitri… I… I think we should stop." She placed her limp palms against his chest.

"Should we, Enri? Should we stop?" His lips ventured further down, relentlessly caressing Enri's peachy neck.

"W-What if someone sees us?"

"That's a good question. What if?" He repeated cruelly.

Sitri's lips now traveled atop the mounds of her clothed breasts, slowly making their way towards Enri's slumbering peaks.

"This isn't even kissing anymore! Y-You're going too far!"

Her protests sounded like innocent mewls.

"As I said, I'm a cruel, cruel man. I won't be satisfied until I kiss every inch of your body."

Those words lit a fire between Enri's legs.

"No more… Please… No more… I can't… I can't think straight." Her fingers pressed against the warrior's rock-like pectorals.

Sitri grabbed Enri's wrist, and posed a final kiss on the back of her hands.

"I understand." He backed away from the dizzied young villager. "I wouldn't want to force you into anything, so why don't I come back tonight."

Her first instinct was to decline.

But for some reason, she didn't, as if guided by a deeper craving.

Perhaps there was some relief in Sitri's next words, "Think of it as my final request. Then, I won't impose anymore unto you."

As Enri's looked up at the lecherous warrior, she asked herself a single question.

 _Can I really trust him?_

His perverted eyes roamed all across her body, her lips and curves, but there seemed to be no buried malice beyond that.

 _Well, if it's the last time…_

She nodded lightly.

 _Besides… it feels…sort of…_

Enri did not allow herself to finish the thought.

"Do you hate it that much?" Sitri asked.

"…" She remained silent.

"I want one more, but from you this time."

Whenever he asked her for one last _anything_ , she found it exceedingly difficult to refuse, especially since, in truth, she did not detest his ministrations – not at all.

"Okay…" Enri quickly realized how difficult the task would be, as there was slightly more than a head of height between them.

"You're too tall…" She denounced timidly.

"Then try to reach me. It won't count if I'm the one doing the work." Sitri replied mercilessly.

Enri furtively scouted their surroundings. She peeked under Sitri's arms, ensuring no one was nearby. Then, the young village girl perked herself on the tip of her toes, creasing her unfortunate blue slippers.

Despite her manoeuvre, several inches separated them.

"It's still… too far."

Sitri kept his casual grin, unmoved by the girl's efforts. "You'll find a way."

"Uuuh…" Enri spent another few seconds surveying around, "This is so shameful…"

After convincing herself that no one could intrude on them, Enri settled on a new strategy. She gripped the top of Sitri's shoulders and hopped up, so to gain some extra inches of height.

The method was far from efficient, as she planted her lips randomly on Sitri's face – sometimes his chin, his cheek or the corner of his mouth, but she had yet to give him a legitimate kiss.

Assuredly, Sitri made it intentionally harder by moving his neck imperceptibly, ensuring Enri could not succeed. It was simply too enjoyable for the warrior to watch the girl hop in place like a bunny, desperately trying to make their lips meet.

Her fifth failed attempt proved to be the last, "T-This is too… I can't…" She buried her face in her hands, "This is too difficult, and it's too humiliating. I'm sorry, but I can't do it." She squeaked like a mouse.

"I'm lucky I got to witness that."

"You jerk!" Enri fought back the urge to drive her fist into his stomach. "You enjoy watching me suffer? How cruel!"

"Oops~ Have I managed to make you angry?"

"I won't do it anymore! F-Forget what I said! No more kissing!" Enri retorted, arms crossed in anger.

"It's unfortunate, but your pouting face is just so kissable…" Sitri knelt down so their faces were aligned. "Here, is this better?" He posed coyly.

"It's too late now… I said I wasn't going to do it." Enri's pout extended even further. She even shook off Sitri's hands when he attempted to hold her.

The warrior sighed and hung his head, "I understand. I guess I kind of pushed it. I just felt like teasing you a bit."

Sitri gave Enri a light pat on the head, but her frown persisted.

"I'll see you tonight, Enri."

A frustrated huff – that was all the reply she gave him.

And yet, as Enri watched the burly warrior saunter ahead, she felt a pang of guilt. Those lingering traces of warmth atop her lips, like the coziest of blankets, were suddenly whisked away with the wind, leaving the maiden with naught but cold emptiness.

* * *

 **AN.** Hey there folks! Thanks again for sticking around in this next chapter of Sitri's adventure. I'd like to answer a question asked by one of my readers, mainly about the story's formula. My greatest pleasure is definitely writing about the cute ladies of Overlord being teased by our lewd protagonist, so I'm guessing that's more or less how all my tales staring Sitri are going to be. After all, there couldn't possibly be any long-term consequences to Sitri's behavior, right? Especially with the timeline of events and... Oh? I'm being told not to say anymore? Alright then, see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The Demon and the Goblin Boss

**AN.** Hello dear readers! Just a little heads up for those of you who were wondering, but this chapter is mostly lewd stuff (although the first half is a bit more tame). Alas, I can't help myself from combining story and smut, so if you skip this chapter, you might miss out on a few noteworthy tidbits. In any case, the next chapter will be more story focused, but in the meanwhile, please, do as Sitri would, and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Demon and the Goblin Boss**

Dusk descended upon Carne Village, signaling the end of a second day as Sitri returned to his resting place – the barn. Once inside, the familiar odor of beasts and straw had him grimacing slightly. Beads of sweat slithered down his arms, so the warrior removed his shirt and hung it nearby. Around that moment, his goblin companion entered the barn as well.

"Hello." Fadila greeted him, her eyes drawn to his body,

"Oy, hey there, Fadila." Sitri dragged a small stool near a bucket of water. "It's pretty rare of you to arrive after me."

"Speaking to goblins." Her tone felt heavy, as if carrying loads of stones.

"Is something the matter?" Sitri grabbed a sponge from their provided supplies, and doused it in water.

She sat on a lump of straw, "Goblins in Carne are kind, gentle, smart…" The gobliness pressed her healthy thighs against her modest chest. "I feel very bad when I lie."

"Lie?" Sitri started scrubbing his arms and shoulder with the dampened sponge.

"The tale about my curse. I do not like it."

"Is that so…" Sitri lifted an eyebrow in concern, "You really like these folks that much?"

"Kind goblins… First time for me."

"The thing is, that Jugem guy is already pretty suspicious of me."

"I know. I must endure it." Though bold words, Fadila's downtrodden expression clearly indicated otherwise.

Sitri pursed his lips in thought, "I guess… We might not be staying here much longer. Tonight might be our last night anyway."

"The girl?" Fadila asked as gently as she could, but her green face twisted in contempt.

"Gahahaha! Maybe!" Sitri chuckled heartedly, scrubbing his underarms with the sponge.

Fadila fangs twitched against the corners of her upper lips.

"In any case, I brought that up to say that if you want to come clean to your new friends, then we can do so tomorrow. If they kick us out, then at least we won't be taken off-guard."

"Sitri!?" Fadila bounced in surprise, "I can stop the lie?"

"Yeah, why not." He shrugged in indifference, "I didn't expect it to be that hard on you, so I guess I should apologize."

"No need for apology. I did not think goblins would be my friends…"

The warrior suddenly displayed a devilish grin, "Now that I think about it… It can't be easy to go to sleep when you're bearing such a heavy lie. Tell you what, if you scrub my back, you can go and tell your friends tonight, if you want."

"T-Tonight!?"

"I doubt they're all asleep. Besides, we wouldn't want to let fate rob us of our good faith. What if something were to happen tomorrow, or even tonight? The sooner the better."

"Y-Yes! Wise words! Very wise!"

Sitri smiled as his adorable goblin companion clenched her tiny hands in anticipation.

"Alright then, I guess you should get to work." He proudly handed her the sponge.

Fadila reached into her pouch and pulled out a small vial. She mixed-in a few drops with the bucket of water, and after a few swirls, the liquid turned bubbly.

"Helps with cleaning."

While the goblin readied her concoction, Sitri removed his pants and underwear, "I trust you."

As Fadila faced the warrior, soapy sponge in hand, her gaze slipped between his thighs. She quickly looked elsewhere and made her way behind the warrior.

His mountainous back bulged in several places, from his shoulders to his trapezius and down to his lateral muscles. The gaps between them formed crevices, like trails along a mountainside, and Fadila's fingers traced within them, like caravans crossing said paths.

She saw white gashes, ten sharp lines marking his back from side to side.

"New scars?" She posed.

"A souvenir left by that blonde assassin girl." Sitri smirked as he reminisced the encounter, "She was something else, let me tell you."

The gobliness timidly scrubbed his back, taking care not to claw the warrior with her own sharpened nails.

"This one's pretty cute too. Albeit much more docile."

"Sitri likes dangerous female." Fadila brushed his lower back, reaching forward slightly so to lather his ribs in soap.

"I won't lie; they're pretty fun."

"Not afraid one day you will meet a stronger female?"

"Why would I be afraid? That sounds incredible!"

"Not afraid you might… die?" The Gobliness halted her scrubbing.

"Death is inevitable, so it does not scare me. But potentially missing out on one of life's wonders? Now that is a terrifying thought."

Fadila marveled at his words. She had not expected such an optimistic outlook from the man.

"Like not feeling your wonderfully thick thighs massaging my back? You think I could bear to live without experiencing that?"

Her admiration was just as quickly thrown out the window.

"Life's wonders… They are just perverted things to you."

"Of course! Those are the best! Why waste time with anything else? Gahahaha!"

His laugh reverberated through her fingers, like an instrument of unapologetic pride and bravado.

Fadila did not entirely detest that side of Sitri's personality. After all, it had pushed him to save her, a prisoner of her own tribe. Perhaps his intentions at the time were just as perverted, but still, he had given her his hand, when everyone else had turned their backs.

And so, dissimulating herself behind the burly warrior, she pressed her large fleshy thighs against his back and continued scrubbing him clean.

"Hoo! That feels amazing! I want to-" but as Sitri tried turning his neck towards his companion, he felt her scrawny fingers holding him in place.

"D-Don't turn around…"

"Really? You're still going to act shy after everything we've done?" Sitri slapped his bare thigh in laughter, "Gahahaha! Alright, suit yourself."

"If I allow it. I will not be able to leave in time." Fadila slid her chest against his neck.

Sitri felt two perky points of pressure coursing up and down his neck. Those nubs couldn't be her fingers, as they were surrounded by soft, fleshy mounds.

A subtle peek to his left revealed his companion's tunic resting on the ground.

"Oh!" Sitri's body twitched in excitement, "I have to see! I can't just-"

But once again, the gobliness' claws dug into both sides of his cheeks. "You cannot."

It would have been effortless for the warrior to force his will upon his companion, but instead he sighed and hung his neck in resignation. "Fine, fine. I'll behave."

Fadila coated Sitri's entire back, arms, neck and scalp in soap before gently cleansing him with lukewarm water.

Then she fetched a towel and hung it next to him. "For when you finish the front."

"You don't wanna help me with that?" He taunted in his usual smug tone.

"…" Though Sitri could not see, his olive-skinned companions squirmed in place, visibly seduced by his offer.

"I'm kidding. I'll do it myself." Sitri grabbed the sponge and began lathering his chest and groin with soapy liquid. "I can tell that your new friends mean a lot to you, so go on ahead."

Fadila placed a kiss on the top of Sitri's spine. "Thank you."

The gobliness rinsed, then clothed herself, before quickly heading for the barn's exit.

Sitri would finish his improvised bathing session alone, though he did not seem to mind – seeing his companion's excitement was more than enough.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Enri's heart leapt in her chest.

This was the second night in a row she'd been visited by Sitri.

With both hands resting atop her bosom, she took a deep breath and approached the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, despite being quite certain of the answer.

"Your greatest admirer, milady."

That arrogant tone was engraved in her heart.

Enri gathered her courage, and unlocked the entrance. The warrior shared a conceited grin.

While Sitri stepped inside her home, Enri declared, "I would like to offer you my apologies."

"Huh?" Sitri sat upon her bed, "Shouldn't I be the one apologizing for how I teased you?"

"No… I feel like I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. Though I sometimes forget it, your gesture today has made it clear. No one is forcing me to follow your requests. I do so because I choose to."

The warrior seemed a bit taken aback by her heartfelt reply. "But, to be honest, Enri. There might be some sort of… shall we say pressure? No?"

"None." She shook her head in earnest. "You needn't trouble yourself with that. Truly, it is my decision, and mine alone."

Sitri scratched the top of his head, as if slightly uncomfortable, "Will you at least admit that I am the cause of all this? I mean, I'm the one who asked you for such a ludicrous reward in the first place. In some way, I sort of forced your hand."

Enri giggled. It was a surprising gesture, as her laughter was definitely directed at Sitri. "Why are you trying so hard to paint yourself as a villain? As you say, your offer was ludicrous, but I could've simply refused it."

"Is that so? You would've refused a request from someone who saved your little sister's life?"

With furrowed brows, Enri retorted, "What are you trying to say, Sitri? Are you saying you were absolutely certain that I would accept your reply? Can you see into the future?"

"Well, obviously not, but after spending even a few minutes with you, and hearing what happened to your village, I figured the odds were pretty low." Sitri slouched down on the bed, "I mean, you're way too much of a good girl to do something like that."

"Even then." She lifted her index finger like an instructor scolding her pupil, "You were just guessing. The fact remains that you had no way of being totally, completely sure of it."

"I guess that's true… but what's your point?"

"What I'm trying to say is," Enri sat beside the warrior, "I guess I was okay with your… lewd requests."

Sitri unconsciously inched backwards.

"I think that… maybe… I was glad to have someone acknowledge me as a woman, and look at me the way you do."

"I… euh…"

"Even though I am just a simple village girl… To be desired by a handsome man… it is an enjoyable feeling."

"Handsome…?" Sitri muttered to himself.

"W-What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in l-"

"Gahahahaha!" The warrior's boisterous laughter boomed over her, "I see! I see! It seems as though I've seduced yet another beautiful maiden with my dashing good lucks and incredible charisma! Gahahahahahahaha!"

His laughter went on longer than usual. Enri could have also sworn she saw beads of sweat dripping down Sitri's neck.

"Alas, Enri Emmot," Sitri placed the steeled claws of his right hand atop his face, "I am sorry to say, but I am nothing but a wild demon, eagerly chasing down skirts wherever I go. I'm afraid I cannot be tamed, nor leashed, for that is my eternal curse! One I wholeheartedly accept, and relish!"

What began as a saucer-like gaze eventually shifted into another crystalline giggle from Enri, as she listened to Sitri's theatrical drivel. Once he ended his dramatics, Enri asked, "Is this your answer to me, Sitri?"

"Indeed it is, milady."

"I see…" Enri gazed downward, a glimpse of melancholy traversed her amber eyes, but she softly replied, "Surprisingly enough, you're pretty shy when it comes to love, aren't you?"

"Me?" Sitri took it as a personal challenge. "A demon does not know of love, only love-making."

He pulled closer to Enri, eventually pinning her to the bed between his arms.

"Isn't that a horrible answer to your feelings, Enri Emmot?"

Enri uttered a meek reply through her reddened lips, "Perhaps this makes me a bad girl, but no… I don't mind it…"

"It makes you a wonderful girl." Sitri closed in on the youthful maiden's lips, claiming her tenderness.

Without the need for instruction, Enri offered the warrior her tongue, which he gladly savored over and over.

In the middle of their caresses, Enri felt her clothes slowly sliding down her body.

"Nemu… mmnf~ is sleeping with one of the elders… mffn~ so you can spend the night here… mnnfn~ if you want."

"You're quite a bold woman. I like your assertiveness." Sitri's lips twisted into a smirk, even as they were pressed against Enri's.

"S-Say, S-Sitri…?"

"Mhm?"

"Kissing feels really good, but is it possible for you to… umm…"

He paused, right as he was about to slide down her white undershirt. "Anything you want."

"Maybe… could you kiss me… a bit… lower?"

The warrior looked quite proud of his companion. He gave her an encouraging thumbs-up, as he praised, "Uwah~ Enri! You're so bold! So brave!"

Soon after, Sitri flipped Enri's skirt in one swing, and then, like an eagle diving to catch its prey, he buried his face between her thighs.

"Eek~" As her sensitive mound was nuzzled by the brutish man's lips and nose, the village girl instinctively clenched her legs together.

What she wore to cover herself was not an exotic piece of lingerie, but instead, some slightly baggy brown underpants, which extended to her mid-thighs.

"Hm~ hm~ hm~ this world sure has its charms." Sitri's muffled words caused slight vibrations against the blonde gal's throbbing organ.

"Ah~ That feels s-strange, but don't stop, please~"

"Wasn't planning on it." And then Sitri cruelly sounded his habitual, "Gahahaha~" right against Enri's now dampened underwear.

"Ahahaha~ d-don't laugh! That tickles~" Though Enri's words, spoken in such a sultry tone, could hardly be called dissuasive.

"I won't, I won't…" But his promise would go unfulfilled, "Gahahahaha~"

"Ah, geez, you dummy!" As if to punish him, Enri threw her skirt back atop Sitri's head, essentially trapping him underneath.

"Don't think this will stop me from…"

"Sorry, you'll have to speak up, Sitri~ I can't hear you at aaaaaaall…" Her underwear was slowly being dragged down, "Ah...! Eeeek-! W-What do you think you're doing!?" She exclaimed in half-shriek and half-moan.

Buried under her clothes, the lustful warrior pursued his unrelenting assault.

As soon as he had rid her mound of its cover, Enri felt a mind-numbing heat spreading through her body.

"Hnh...! S-Sitri... That feels... sh'o good…"

Pleasure spread through her spine like warm tendrils massaging every inch of her core, forcing her back to arch upwards.

And for those following minutes of bliss, Enri allowed her lower body to jitter, twitch and tense however it pleased.

It felt like a hound was eagerly licking her sensitive pink flesh, its burning-hot tongue melting any remnants of sanity.

And on those rare occasions Sitri flicked her clitoris, it felt like her body underwent repeated shocks, aimed directly at her pleasure centre.

 _Why is he stopping… is he doing it intentionally?_ Wondered a breathless Enri, too overwhelmed by ecstasy to speak.

Though Sitri was no mind-reader, as soon as she finished the though, he launched another wave of attacks, this time, directly aimed at her tender nub.

The results were devastating. Poor Enri gasped for air, clenching her thighs and legs with all her might as the electrifying titillation drowned out her thoughts. Still, Sitri's caresses of her throbbing button continued, swelling the ball of lust in her chest, until it threatened to explode.

"Annh~ M-More! More! More! More!" She demanded with brazen greed.

The heat inside her chest and head turned white, as if a bubble of magma had burst within her, and now coated every bit of her insides in lingering warmth.

"Ha…. Haaaaaah~" Enri exhaled molten breaths, "A-Amazing…"

She smiled as countless little specks of bliss tingled her entire frame.

"That was wonderful, Sitri."

An odd silence floated about the room.

"Sitri?"

Enri realized the man was still trapped underneath her skirt.

"A-Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" She quickly lifted her golden dress.

There lay Sitri – tongue out and eyes sealed – not unlike a corpse.

"S-Sitri!? Are you okay?" Enri shook the man in mounting concern.

He opened his eyes, as if suddenly reanimated, "I'm fine. I'm fine. You're just too fun to tease! Gahahaha!"

"G-Geez… seriously… I'm going to stop worrying about you if you keep messing with me."

"Right," Sitri tugged on the collar of his shirt, "But wow, you're quite the mature woman down there."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I guess some girls just grow differently when it comes to-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Enri suddenly interrupted, "Whatever comment or joke you're going to make, I don't want to hear it!"

"Alright… Alright…" He conceded, hands raised in surrender. "So, you're tapping out already?"

"Is there more? I can't imagine there being anything else…" Enri placed her forearm against her sweaty brow.

Ignoring her words, Sitri spent a few seconds admiring the tired village girl. Her sizable breasts were slowly coming into view through her increasingly see-through undershirt.

"Gah! How could I've been so dumb!" Sitri exclaimed, snapping his fingers like a man who'd received a divine revelation.

"Huh? What's this about?"

Instead of a reply, Sitri grabbed Enri's brown half-shirt, half-overall, and said, "take off your undershirt and put this on."

Her eyes were drawn to the apparel's conveniently located hole, right at the chest-level.

"Your mind works in mysterious ways…" She pointed out as she carefully removed her shirt, making sure to hide her breasts with her free arm.

"Gahahaha! Your shirt comes with its own boob-window! How could I ignore it?"

Just as Sitri said, once Enri donned the piece of clothing, her breasts were prominently displayed through the gap in her shirt.

"Damn… I'm a genius…" Sitri chuckled to himself.

Though Enri's breasts were about a handful of bountiful suppleness, the fact that they were forced through such a meager gap made them seem even larger, and perkier than usual.

She attempted to cover them behind her arms, "It's going to feel so weird… wearing this in front of people again."

While Enri indulged in her shyness, Sitri stood up for all of three seconds, just enough to discard his pants and underwear in one swift flick of his wrist, almost like a matador flaunting his red cape.

"Those large breasts of yours, do you know how to use them?" Sitri taunted, while laying down right next to the maiden.

Her eyes descended against her will, slithering downwards to Sitri's crotch.

A muffled gasp resounded behind her palm, as her eyes met a large, throbbing rod.

It was dark, red, veiny… almost the length of her entire forearm, though she was quite a short gal, so perhaps it was not entirely unusual?

That's what she figured, at least, and she repeated that fact to herself so to soothe her fears of the devilish pitchfork laid before her eyes.

"W-What should I do?" She asked, her gaze rapidly darting between the warrior's arrogant smirk and his pulsing rod.

"Push your breasts together."

Drawing closer to his meaty rod, the lass felt her chest pounding even faster. There was already something obscene about the appearance of such a large, vulgar dick, but once she set her breasts against it, several sensations assaulted her mind at once. First, there was the sizzling heat that came from the devilish rod. It felt like it had been forged in a furnace, and was now nested comfortably against her bosom.

Then, and this was quite shameful for Enri to admit, but a powerful scent emanated from the fleshy rod. It was like the smell entered through her nose, and then journeyed down between her thighs. Almost indescribable, she felt, like if virility had a scent, that would be it. Something like the goblins after they finished training, but maybe more potent?

"Are you going to share your thoughts? You've been whiffing it for some time now."

Enri's gaze scampered in the opposite direction.

"I did bathe, you know. Right before coming here."

Those words sparked something within her chest, but she dared not pursue the dark thought.

"Do I smell bad?"

Sporting bright-red cheeks, Enri timidly shook her head.

"Gahahaha~ Could it be the opposite, then? Are you saying it smells nice?"

Whether it was pleasant, she could not tell. As a hard-working villager, she was used to various different odors. Still, at the very least, she felt like Sitri's scent didn't bother her in the slightest – well it did make her head spin lightly, but as soon as she'd finished a breath, she immediately went for another.

In what was perhaps her first insightful reflection, she held back from answering.

There was already quite a lot to process, but for now, she focused on wrapping her breasts around Sitri's penis.

"Do you know much about these?"

She shook her head.

"It feels really good when you rub this part," He pointed to his flared, helmet-shaped appendage resting atop his thick rod.

"Like this?" Enri slid her breasts upwards, gliding along the man's cock until she felt the bulging edges of his glans.

"Oh ho, not bad." He praised with a smile, "Now, why don't you keep doing that for a bit. It feels pretty good. Whenever you see it moving or twitching, that means you're doing a good job."

"O-Okay…"

Easier said than done. It was not a simple task to keep Sitri's thick rod sandwiched between her breasts, especially when half his length still escaped her confines. She found herself struggling to catch his cock, as it often slipped from her grasp.

 _This is hard…_

Lying back with both arms flexed out behind his neck, Sitri offered, "It's all about creativity, Enri. Don't hesitate to try out new stuff."

"R-Right…"

"Here, let me impart more of my infinitely lewd wisdom upon you."

He lifted himself up, just enough to be able to reach her brown shirt. Sitri pulled on the bottom length of her _breast-window_ , stretching out the fabric, then slipped his cock underneath, ensuring it wouldn't escape.

"I-I'm impressed, but somewhat disappointed…" Enri commented.

"Look, there's still the top part of it too."

Indeed, she could slip Sitri's erect cock beneath the top half of her shirt as well.

And Enri promptly did so, however, after doing so, her chest was glued to his member. Even worse, the remaining length hovered right beneath her chin and nose.

She hadn't caught Sitri's cruel smirk as he said, "Good, Now use your saliva to help it slide better."

The mere act of opening her mouth to coat his cock in her fluids made her chest throb intensely.

Lewd thoughts emerged, and once they crossed her mind, Enri found it impossible to banish them.

 _My saliva…_

Her tongue guided a slight stream of spit down the warrior's groin.

"Ah, what a wonderful feeling." Sitri plopped back down on the bed.

Just as he'd predicted, it was much easier now to slide her chest along Sitri's member.

"Hoo~ How nice~"

Why then, was Enri unable to close her mouth? Her lower lip still drooped down, held by an invisible vice of lust.

"I get the feeling that you're pretty gifted at this sort of stuff. Makes me wonder if-"

A wave of pleasure invaded the tip of his member.

Sitri saw Enri's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock.

"A-Alright… that's… yeah." Sitri gulped as the girl caressed the sides of his glans.

"Doesh shish hursh?" She slurred.

"It hurts my pride that you're proving yourself more assertive than me, but, physically, it feels amazing."

"Shash's good." Enri looked up at the warrior, her cheeks flush with arousal. _Payback for your kisses._

Her tongue danced around the contours of Sitri's mushroom-tip. Tender kissing devolved into greedy sucking, as Enri's brain drowned in Sitri's musk. The heat and texture of his meaty rod sent jolts of pleasure between her thighs.

"You're making a mess…" Sitri taunted Enri, whose jaw was full of his cock.

The jab fell on deaf ears, for the maiden was much too consumed by her sloppy fellatio.

There was an unimaginably beastly grin on Sitri's lips. "Nothing like corrupting someone so pure."

The maiden's shameless sucking came to a halt.

"What's wrong?"

Enri replied in lustful breaths, "My jaw is tired…"

"Then take a little break. Use your lower mouth instead."

Sitri obviously expected a series of protests, but rather than voice any intemperance, Enri bit down on her lower lip.

"Will it hurt?"

"It might sting a little, but you're the Goblin Boss. I'm sure that much is nothing for you."

And so, she slid Sitri's rod away from her chest, and crawled atop him. Just as she was about to remove her skirt, the warrior said, "Keep your dress on. Your underwear is already off anyway."

"Okay…"

Next came the guessing game. Enri's hips hovered somewhere above Sitri's groin. She tried to align herself with him, but as the entire thing went on underneath her dress, she had considerable trouble.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Enri pouted as she accidentally bumped against Sitri's member.

"Because it's more fun for me that way."

"Hmf." She replied with a dry huff.

"Oh? You saying you don't enjoy this?" Sitri grabbed the edges of her dress, "How about this, if your lower half isn't wet, then I'll stop teasing you, okay?"

But Enri forced her skirt back down, "I-I didn't say it wasn't enjoyable..."

"Gahahaha~ Fine then~" Sitri savored his victory with a smile.

"But still… this…" She felt his length grinding against her thighs, but couldn't locate the head.

"Look, you're too low." Sitri posed his hands on her hips, "Bring your legs closer together."

She did so, lifting herself upward several inches.

"Good. Now a bit further back." He gently guided her waist, "A tiny bit higher."

Enri felt her labia opening up. Excitement and intense arousal followed as she recognized that Sitri's cock head was now directly underneath her lips.

"Now it's up to you. I would recommend going down really slowly at first."

She nodded frantically, perhaps on a bit on edge.

 _Slowly… Slowly…_

Enri's hips started quivering, as she was forced open to accommodate Sitri's size.

She took deep breaths in between every fingerbreadth. A slight pain spread between her thighs, but it was mostly overshadowed by her maddening lust.

A minute had passed, and she was still gliding down Sitri's rod, and worse yet, her pussy was still being forced further apart.

"H-How much more?"

"Huh?" Sitri pretended to wake up from a nap, "Oh, keep it up and you'll almost have the tip inside of you."

"W-What!?" She panicked, "Something's not right here! I don't think I can… open up any further!"

"Don't be silly. The human body is very accommodating." Sitri grabbed her knees, "What you need is some help, that's it."

"Wait… Don't-!"

Her body fell downward a full three inches, as Sitri forced her knees apart.

Enri gritted her teeth, forcing herself to bear the impalement.

"Good girl," The warrior then grabbed her hips and moved her up and down. "Here, this should feel a bit better."

 _It hurts! Don't move!_ She meant to say, but her words came out as breathless moans.

It was utterly mind-numbing, as Sitri slid his flared tip in and out Enri's organ, she felt a regular _plop_ from his glans as they moved inside her.

"Here, this'll help," He grabbed her wrist and placed them onto his chest. "Now you can move however you want."

"Impossible… I can't…"

"Are you sure?"

Sitri's arrogant grin led her to gaze downward.

She was already moving, without the need for assistance. The realization triggered sparks throughout her body.

"Oh~ This is starting to feel… good~"

"Already? Enri I'm starting to think you might be a pervert."

"I'm not~ I'm not a pervert at all~"

Still her hips went faster and faster, which made her breasts bounce with just as much eagerness.

While the village girl continued her riding, Sitri returned to his casual laid-back pose. It was enjoyable, that much was certain, but the girl was only grazing a third of his member, at best.

"Hah~ Hah~ It feels good! Really good!"

The loss of her virginity, her daily troubles in the village, even the thoughts of her childhood friend: everything was turned to ash by the wild inferno of her desire.

 _This feels amazing! I want it more! I want it forever! I want it always!_

With a look of ecstasy, she wrapped her arms around Sitri's neck and forced a kiss onto his lips.

"Oooh~" Sitri gladly partook, but as he saw several glimpses of Enri euphoric smile, he added as an aside, "Woah, hope this isn't a mindbreak flag…"

"More~! More~!" She demanded fiercely.

"Oy… you're going to wake up the others."

Enri bounced harder on Sitri's rod, taking in another inch. "There's still… more of it left~"

"Yeah, I mean that's almost half-"

But once again, she had no interest in what he had to say, "Harder~! Do it harder~! Faster~!"

From pure zeal, her inner walls tightened around Sitri's member.

"Mnnf~! That feels soooo~ gooood~" Enri dug her nails into the warrior's muscular chest, "More~!"

"Tch," Sitri grabbed hold of both of Enri's knees, "If you're going to act like that… at least take it all the way!"

He forced her knees to widen.

Enri's waist was in a freefall; her lower lips smacked against Sitri's hips.

Her eyes rolled up and she went limp.

At that moment, the sudden tightness around Sitri's cock made him release the entirety of his pent-up load directly inside Enri. She was flooded with boiling hot semen, enough to quickly fill her womb.

Sitri proudly noted a bulge in Enri's lower abdomen.

"So, did you calm down?" But as Sitri went to move, Enri, still completely limp, was about to fall backward.

"Oh! Hey! Hey! Careful there!" The brutish man caught her just in time. He pulled his erect cock from her pussy, as her lips seemed to latch onto his length.

"Oy, are you okay?" Sitri gently shook Enri by the chin, "Are you pretending to be dead to get back at me?"

She didn't respond.

"Did she faint? Really?" Sitri stood up and stretched, "Aaaaah~ What a cute girl, but seriously, I was getting kinda worried there…"

He made his way to the cupboard under the window, and rummaged inside.

Sitri continued to himself, "This chick's definitely got some strong nympho vibes… I just hope there's no yandere side too." Even when he quipped to himself, he paused theatrically, "Although… maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

He found a makeshift towel in the cupboard, and returned to Enri's bed. Once the brutish warrior lifted her skirt, a chuckle forced itself onto him.

A pool of semen, mixed-in with traces of blood had entirely stained her sheets.

"I guess it's the least I can do…"

Yes, Sitri's night was far from over. He sighed, and went to work.

After a while, Enri's breathing finally relaxed and, in her unconsciousness, she slipped into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Tomorrow is another day

**Chapter 7: Tomorrow is another day**

Enri awoke to the throbbing of her inner thighs.

They rang like small bells, causing her some slight pain, but nothing unbearable.

There was an unusual sensation beneath her. Not the soft padding of her sheets, but instead, something a bit rough.

Her vision gradually returned. That's when she realised there was a shirt placed on top of her.

Sitri's shirt.

"Ah!" She jolted upward, overwhelmed by the numerous incoming memories of her late-night encounter.

 _Gaaaaah! Yesterday! I acted like… like…!_

Her braided blonde ponytail swung like a pendulum as she shuddered in cheek-burning embarrassment.

 _What got into me? I did something like that with a man I barely know!_

Of course, the perpetrator of her lust was nowhere to be seen.

 _But why did he leave his shirt…?_

Something clicked within her.

 _Are the sheets… were they stained?_

She scoured her room for hints, but her sheets were nowhere to be found. A shiver coursed through her thighs, making Enri realize she'd been walking around without anything on. To add to the strangeness, her clothes were folded atop her dinner table.

"What…?" The confused girl mumbled.

After clothing herself, she opened her window, allowing the sun's rays to warm her skin.

White drapes hung right outside of her home.

"Are those…?"

Enri rushed outside and inspected the white sheets. They were cold, as if they'd spent the night there.

 _Someone washed these?_

Though her fingers tightened around the damp fabric, Enri no longer felt any chill.

No. What she felt was something very warm inside of her.

Very, very warm.

* * *

"Forgive me, Chief, Jugem." Sitri bowed deeply before the two, "I've never claimed to be a good man, and certainly don't expect you to forgive me after this, but, it's as my companion says… the whole story about a goblin curse… it was a lie."

"The adventurer thing?" Jugem spat bitterly.

"Plates I found off of deceased adventurers."

The elderly Village Chief caught Jugem shaking his head in anger.

"What says you're not just some murderer who killed them and stole their plates?" The Goblin Leader accused.

"Nothing," Sitri had yet to raise his body, "I know that I've abused your trust, but I needed to come clean before I departed. Both Fadila and I were incredibly touched by your kindness, and your sincerity. We're used to people being hostile towards us, since Demi-Humans are rarely accepted anywhere."

Jugem crossed his powerful arms, frustrated by Sitri's attempts at justification.

"That is something I can understand, at the very least." The Village Chief acquiesced. "Carne Village is somewhat of an oddity."

"Careful, Chief," Jugem said, "This guy's way too good at lying. There's no telling, even now."

"I presented you a lie. I hoped you would take pity on me so I could receive free food and shelter. I even put your people at risk, since I was probably the cause of the Barghest attack. I deserve no forgiveness, but please know, that these lies, I've forced them on my companion as well."

Fadila peeked from behind Sitri's leg.

"I promise to never return to this village, but please, if my companion wishes to stay… please grant her the honor of sharing a home with her kin."

"Sitri!" Fadila exclaimed, tugging at his tunic in concern, "I cannot be without you!"

"Fadila… don't turn away this opportunity…"

The Village Chief raised his hands, attempting to clear the suffocating tension with a few casual waves, "Listen. You don't need to go that far."

Sitri retorted, "But I've-"

"We know what you've done. There's what you told us, but there is also what we've witnessed with our own eyes." The elder's traits softened, "We've witnessed a man save our people from dangerous beasts. We've witnessed a man ready to offer any form of help to our people. We've witnessed a man who dined with us, made us laugh, and enthralled us with his stories."

"Chief…"

The elder posed his wrinkled hand atop Sitri's shoulder, "Lift your head, Sitri. The man I've met, is a man I would always welcome."

Sitri straightened his back, fists clenched. "Thank you… Seriously, thank you."

"You're very welcome. And if you have any more troubles or concerns, then know that you can always come talk to me for help."

"I… I'm not great at very many things, Chief, but I am confident in my strength. I shall repay you! The villagers have told me of a beast called the Wise King of the Forest. If you want, then I shall bring this beast to you, as tribute."

The elder, absolutely convinced that he was joking, laughed heartedly in lieu of a response.

"And Jugem, I'll work hard to regain your trust."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" The Goblin waved him off dismissively.

The men shared a final bow, before Sitri headed off, his olive-skinned companion scampering behind him.

"Sitri…" Fadila muttered.

The warrior ignored her.

"Sitri."

Nothing.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked, casting her eyes on the ground.

A sad expression painted the gobliness' puffed cheeks, however…

Wham!

She collided face-first against Sitri's back.

"What? Leave me!? Are you serious? How will I use the Compass of Adventure without you?"

"B-B-But…" Fadila bumbled in surprise. Sitri reacted as though she had said the most outrageous thing possible. "Your words before?"

"Oh yeah," Sitri posed dramatically, flexing his massive biceps, "That was pretty good, huh?"

"You…"

"Gahahahaha! I'm a people-pleaser!"

The gobliness went red, or greenish-red, with anger, "You are a devil! Your words are poison! You lie like you breathe!"

"That's me!" He wrapped his arm around his green-skinned companion, "Now tell me, my darling. Where to next?"

"Grrr…" She groaned in frustration, but once Sitri pulled away, she slid her hand within her tunic, and pulled out the magical tool.

Sitri grabbed the device and uttered a prayer, "I'm sorry I mistreated you, buddy. You've been looking out for me this whole time, gracing me with beautiful women wherever I go." He stroked the unresponsive compass, as if a beautiful maiden, "So, how about the next one? Let's make it exciting! Dangerous! Fun!"

He handed the item back to Fadila.

"Onward, to more beautiful women! Gahahahaha!"

* * *

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

"S-Sitri!" Fadila called in surprise.

"Huh? We're still here? What? Why?"

"Look! Look at magical item!"

Before Sitri could pose his eyes on the Compass, several goblins ran past him.

"Some strange folks headed our way! Get to safety!"

"Call the boss! She's gonna wanna see this!"

Last in line was Jugem, who shouted at Sitri, "This better not involve you!"

The warrior glanced at the Compass of Adventure, and unmistakably, its arrow pointed towards the entrance of Carne Village.

"Okay, so, we go back the way we came from? What's the big…"

The needle momentarily pulsed in golden light. It blinked like so for a solid minute.

"Seriously!?" Sitri fought his desire to grab the Compass, "There's another cutie!? Another one!?"

"Magical item is glowing…" Fadila expressed in astonishment.

While they basked in bewilderment, a familiar young woman approached them.

"S-Sitri…" She said with blushed cheeks.

The warrior turned and saw Enri Emmot. He did a quick double-take to confirm, but the Compass wasn't pointing towards her.

Enri was accompanied by two goblins, who urged her to follow them.

"Hey there, Enri. How are you feeling?"

"Good… I suppose…" She fidgeted about, playing with her braided ponytail, "I heard you were leaving?"

"About that! I've got a mission involving the Wise King of the Forest, so I'll be sticking around for a little bit."

"Is that so…?" She looked down at her feet and smiled, "G-Good…"

"Boss!" The goblins urged her, "We gotta see who's at the gate!"

"Yeah! Jugem's already apprehending the intruders!"

"R-Right! Let's go, then."

Sitri followed them, exclaiming boastfully, "Intruders? Sounds like fun!"

He noticed Enri awkwardly shuffling forward, like her thighs were slightly gaped underneath her dress.

"See that?" Sitri whispered to Fadila, then pointed to the village girl, "I did that."

"Silence! No more talking from you!" Fadila scolded him in a hushed voice.

While the group made its way down the trail leading to the village's front gate, Sitri's eyes occasionally crossed with Enri's, as she regularly peeked over her shoulder.

After marching down said trail for several minutes, Sitri overheard Jugem saying, "Especially the full-plated guy! Ya give off a real dangerous feeling."

"Hm?" The warrior saw the goblins standing before an impressive group of people.

There seemed to be three men forming a frontline with their weapons, while another fellow stood a few steps behind them. Further away, a blonde person with long bangs drove a small cart, and finally, at the very end of the group, there were two more people.

The first was a tall, imposing, full-plated swordsman, wearing black armor, adorned with golden trimmings. He had a large red cape splayed atop his right pauldron, and there seemed to be two massive sword handles on his back.

Right next to him was…

"S-Sitri! The Compass!" Fadila muttered.

The needle glowed fiercely, roaring its golden hue in the goblin's tiny palm.

"The Compass…" Sitri followed its mark, and as expected, it indicated the raven-haired beauty next to the full-plated swordsman.

She had sharp features, as if her expression was constantly on the verge of a scowl. Two locks of hair, like a mantis' claws, extended down the sides of her face, reaching down to her neck. A long black ponytail, tied with an elegant yellow knot, extended down her back. Sitri also especially enjoyed that her forehead and eyebrows were covered with her bangs; it gave her a dark, foreboding aura, like an envoy of the underworld.

"Gahahaha! Now this is exciting!" Sitri cheered

One of the people forming the front-line, a much less noteworthy swordsman with short sandy-blonde hair retorted, "Who are these guys!?"

Enri made her appearance before the supposed intruders.

"Mister Goblin, what's going on?" She inquired.

Jugem turned to his leader and replied, "Oh, boss!"

But before he could explain the happenings, the fellow riding the cart shouted, "Enri!"

Sitri narrowed his gaze, "Is that another cute girl I see? The one with blonde bangs covering her face?"

"Ah! That's my childhood friend, Nfirea!" She exclaimed happily.

While the joyful village girl reunited with her friend, Sitri joined Jugem, "So who are these fellas?"

The goblin grumbled, unwilling to reply, but Sitri, unfazed by his attitude, noted a silver-colored plate around their necks.

"Oh! Adventurers! Silver ranked too!"

The blonde-haired swordsman stepped forward, "That's right. We're the Swords of Darkness."

"Sitri," He shook the man's hand, "And this is my companion, Fadila."

The swordsman nodded towards the goblin, who hid herself behind Sitri's leg. "I'm Peter Mauk, leader of our group, " He turned and introduced his comrades, "Lukrut Volve, our ranger, Dyne Woodwonder, our druid, and Ninya, our magic caster."

"Three men, and one cute girl. That's quite the group."

Peter, the swordsman, appeared perplexed, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

"Well, that cutie with the short hair," He pointed to the magic caster, "Her."

Lukrut, the ranger, interjected, "Ninya!? Oi, oi, he might have a pretty face, but he's definitely a man!"

"W-What!?" Sitri staggered in shock, "The same mistake twice in less than five minutes…!? Why do the men in this world look like cute girls!?"

"Uwah... He's like Lukrut…" The large-bodied druid commented.

The androgynous spellcaster did not say a word.

"A-Anyway," Peter continued, "Are you the Leader of this village? Can you explain what's going on?"

"Him?" Jugem interrupted, "He's not our leader. He's just a traveller, same as you. Actually, he was on his way out."

"Not anymore!" Sitri asserted with enthusiasm, slipping a glance towards the raven-haired beauty at the back of the group, "I'll be sticking around for a little while."

"Right, whatever…" Jugem motioned his troops to clear a path for the travelers, since they seemed acquainted with their boss.

The group was allowed entry in Carne Village.

Sitri and Fadila, who chose to follow the adventurers, exchanged a few words during their march, "Alright, it looks like there's still stuff for me to do here. Let's trust the Compass of Adventure and stick around for a little while."

"Okay…" The gobliness hushed her voice, "But this time it looks like the danger is very very high."

"What do you mean?"

"The magical item points to dangerous woman, like nothing before. The black armor man with two swords also has same danger… maybe more."

"You dummy! Don't you remember!? A full-plate swordsman and a raven-haired beauty!" His tone was quiet, but he was definitely scolding Fadila, "We heard about them, when we were holed-up in E-Rantel! She's supposed to be some big-shot magic caster, so this won't be a problem!"

Despite the warrior's confident tone, Fadila could not shake off the feeling of dread, born of the suffocating aura surrounding the two mysterious copper-plate adventurers.

"Use head… not fist. It is possible they are stronger than you."

"I always use my head, Fadila."

The path to return to Carne Village was not exceedingly long, a few minutes of walk at the very most, but during that time, an odd feeling weighed on Sitri's back.

He looked around and spotted the cart-driver, a young, _supposed_ boy, giving him venomous glares.

Perhaps it was because Enri was also slipping Sitri a few looks.

* * *

After arriving, Enri and Nfirea met for a private talk, while the adventurer group Swords of Darkness settled underneath a tree to relax.

Sitri saw the two mysterious adventurers retreating nearby, "Oy! Hey, you two! Can I talk to you guys?"

There was an immediate sense of tension, as both Swords of Darkness and the fearsome duo turned towards Sitri.

A frightening expression crossed the raven-haired spellcaster's face, as if enraged with Sitri's address.

After some momentary silence, however, the massive full-plate swordsman approached the warrior.

He was impressively tall, certainly several inches taller than Sitri, and his large black armor gave him considerable width. Compared to Sitri, who wore nothing but a bland tunic, some regular leather pants and a steel gauntlet on his right hand, the difference was immense.

"You guys are adventurers, right? I heard about you in E-Rantel! My name is Sitri, and this is my companion, Fadila." He offered the black-armored swordsman his hand.

The swordsman crossed his arms instead, "My name is Momon. This is Nabe."

His voice was deep and gruff, like it belonged to a middle-aged man.

"Your legacy precedes you, Sir Momon! People were claiming your friend Nabe is able of casting third-tier magic!"

"Psh, that's not all…" The comment came from the long-limbed ranger, Lukrut Volve, "Momon was able to take down an ogre in a single swing of his sword. They're surely adamantite-level."

"T-That's amazing! And here I thought they were just copper plates!"

Momon answered, "For now."

His reply was short, and curt.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was just very curious about Miss Nabe's abilities. You see, my companion can also cast third tier magic, although just a single spell. It's the spell Slow." He patted Fadila's head, urging her to show herself.

"Hmm? Is that so? And, what of it?" Behind his dark-helmet, Momon looked down at the pudgy gobliness.

Fadila trembled as his intimidating gaze weighed upon her.

"Well I thought we might be able to share some magic information, you know? Help our magic casters improve and all that?"

Sitri heard a slight scoff behind Momon's helmet, "Hmph. No, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Really?" Sitri awkwardly scratched behind his neck, "Is there a reason why?"

Nabe spat angerly, "Silence, you vermin. Lord… I mean Sir Momon has already given you a response."

"Oh... Feisty." Sitri perked his eyebrow in interest.

Sensing the persistent curiosity fueling the burly warrior, Momon continued, "It's fine, Nabe. I will answer this rude man. Simply put, I have nothing to gain from such an arrangement."

"Tough luck, Sitri. No one gets close to the beautiful Miss Nabe that easily." Lukrut taunted from behind him.

The other group members shared a subtle laugh.

"Bah, fine. You folks are busy, you're on a quest or whatever, sure. I should get going anyway, I have to deal with my own quest."

"Oh, and what quest is that, Sitri?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to subdue the Wise King of the Forest."

"What!?" The adventurers exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm off to tame that beast, as requested by the Chief of Carne Village."

"Oi, oi, are you serious? That thing's been alive for hundreds of years! It's a powerful creature, capable of casting incredible spells. No offense, but there's no way a random person can take it down." The leader of Swords of Darkness warned.

"Even if your companion can cast third tier spells, I don't think it's a good idea…" The soft-faced Ninya continued, "You don't even seem to have any weapons…"

Sitri's eyes lingered on Ninya's face. The spellcaster soon looked away with what might have been hints of a blush.

"I got all the weapon I need right here!" Sitri flexed his arms, revealing his admittedly bulging musculature to the group. "Beside, I might not look like it, but I was able to take down one of those dog creatures in one punch."

"Dog creature… A Barghest?"

"Yeah and it was huge too! That thing could also supposedly cast magic."

The druid exclaimed, "A Greater Barghest in one punch?"

"You must be joking…" Lukrut plastered his palm against his face, "I'm getting sick of meeting people stronger than me."

Momon took a pensive pose, "This might be problematic… I had also thought of facing off against the Wise King of the Forest."

"Ah, well that's unfortunate…" Sitri crossed his arms behind his neck, presenting a smug smile.

Nabe furrowed her brow at his arrogant display. "Why, you-"

The full-plated swordsman halted her stride.

"If you're so confident in your abilities, then why don't we settle this with a duel?" Momon unsheathed both his blades in an instant. They were close to two meters in length, bearing curved ends like the edge of an axe.

"Ho! Hey! Easy there!" Sitri blurted in surprise, "I got this request first. Why would I fight you for it? I don't think a great adventurer settles all his problems with violence."

Thankfully, Momon seemed to respond to appeals to his reputation; Sitri was betting his line of thought on that presumption.

"Hmm…" And indeed, the Black Swordsman lowered his dual blades.

"Look, how about this. I'll voluntarily relinquish the request. You can have it, but in exchange I'd like your partner, Miss Nabe, to share some of her magical knowledge with me. Does that sound good?"

"Tsk, how absurd…" The beautiful woman had trouble hiding her disgust.

"You expect me to lend you my companion? In exchange for a right you barely hold?"

"I mean, it's no big deal. I'd just like to pick her brains about third-tier magic and stuff. And it won't take long! Just enough for you to finish your quest and deal with the Wise King of the Forest."

"…" Momon stared long and hard at Sitri, as if attempting to read into the arrogant fighter's mind.

"Come on, a few hours of chit chat in exchange for potential glory and fame? I mean that's hardly a bad deal."

Finally, after what appeared to be intensive deliberation from the Black Swordsman, he answered, "Let me consult with my partner."

"Lord… I mean Sir Momon, let me crush this miserable-"

But Momon dragged Nabe away before she could say anymore, leaving Sitri with the members of the Swords of Darkness.

"You're pretty crazy, Sitri. Provoking Momon like that." Peter led the critique, "He's not a man you want to anger."

"And that woman, Nabe, she's no joke either. Those two are in the realm of heroes." Added Dyne.

"Tell you what, if he refuses, then I'll settle for Ninya, alright?"

"W-What do you mean settle for me!?" Roared the magic caster.

"Well, you know magic too! At least I'll get something out of it!" Sitri replied casually, though his eyes still lustfully scoured Ninya's lithe figure.

"Nuh-uh! T-There's no way I'm staying alone with you! You keep giving me creepy looks!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you look cute."

"Ghh…" The spellcaster turned away in shame.

"Hahahaha! Sitri has a crush on Ninya!" The blonde ranger chuckled heartedly, leading his two other comrades to also join in on the absurdity of the situation.

"If your hair was longer, then I'm sure you'd at least be as cute as Enri."

"Cut it out already!" Ninya shouted, red-faced and frustrated from Sitri's teasing.

"Oi, come on, Sitri, that's enough." Peter asserted, still holding back laughter.

"Make sure you don't say that in front of that alchemist boy. If he catches you looking at Enri…" Lukrut commented.

"The blonde kid? He's her childhood friend, right?" Sitri answered, "Yeah, I heard about him."

And though the others paid it no mind, a cruel smile emerged on his lips. "He's another one that looks like a cute girl."

The members of the Swords of Darkness stared at each other in silence, before bursting into ferocious laughter.

"This guy's a certified deviant! Hahahaha!"

"You have an interesting eye for women, Sitri!"

"I'm glad it's not just me he's targeting…"

The thick druid motioned towards Sitri's leg, "Is he always like this, Miss Goblin?"

Fadila, ever clinging to Sitri's leg, was surprised to be spoken to. In a timid reply, she affirmed, "Sitri has broken head."

"Fadila! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Smiles and chuckles erupted all around.

A soft breeze wafted over the adventurers. As they lay atop the bristling greenery, sharing jokes and cheer, basking in the sun's warming rays, a great sense of camaraderie filled them.

"Questing around the world, living as you please, meeting new people and making new memories..." Peter's gentle words melted into the bright blue sky.

"Aye… we're a lucky bunch…" said the thickset druid, leisurely stroking his beard.

"It's a gift, there's no denying that." Sitri chimed in.

"You're an easy guy to talk to, Sitri. Feels like we've known each other for years."

"That's because the two of you are obsessed with women, Lukrut." Peter noted.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that…"

They heard hurried footsteps. Looking up, the group saw Nfirea jogging towards them.

"M-Mister Sitri…" The boy gathered his breath, "I'd like to thank you, for what you've done for this village. Enri told me how you saved her and Nemu from a huge Barghest."

"Gahahaha! Not a problem, kiddo!" The boisterous exclamation came with a gaudy pose.

"I'm… sorry if I was… um… staring at you." His blonde hair was like a full helmet atop his face, covering even parts of his eyes, "I was just worried about Enri…"

"Oh, is that all she told you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Vile deviousness painted Sitri's face, "That… I did it in one punch! Just one! And I was holding its chain in my other fist too! I looked totally cool doing it."

"Ah, no! She didn't tell me that." The young alchemist looked relieved, "But you're right, that does sound very impressive."

"Hoho~ Right? Right?" Sitri pumped his bicep, "Wanna feel it? It's proof of my strength!"

"Uh… I think that'll be alright… I believe you." Nfirea backed away, a bit concerned.

"Hmph, so I guess you really aren't a girl…" Sitri crossed his arms, feigning immense sadness. "That's a shame, you look really cute too…"

"W-What...?"

"Ah, don't mind him, Nfirea. His goblin pal said he received a bad blow on the head, so you've got to excuse his rudeness." It was Peter who came to the alchemist's rescue.

"O-Okay then…"

To which Sitri merely shrugged his shoulders, a smug grin plastered on his lips.

"Ah! I've got to speak to Sir Momon!" With that, Nfirea quickly darted away.

"Damn," Sitri's lips kept twisting further apart, "For some reason, I'm feeling really hungry. Is it just me?"

The others seemed confused, "Well, maybe a little..."

"Yeah, no… I've got to find something to eat, right now…" His devilish expression extended so far, he had to cover it with his steeled right hand. "I'll be back in a minute."

Oddly enough, he made his way towards Enri's home.

"S-Sitri, don't leave…" Fadila's fingers failed to cling on, "… me."

Unbearably flustered, the gobliness clutched her staff in her hand, and ran off in a different direction, presumably to see her goblin friends.

"That was weird…" Peter said, to the resounding approval of his clanmates.

"Do…" Lukrut looked around before continuing, "Do you think he's being serious? When he calls guys _cute_?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I'd rather not find out. Personally, I'm content with just passing it off as a joke."

Dyne nodded firmly, while Ninya sighed.

A deep, deep sigh.

* * *

Before Enri could lift her head, Sitri barged into her home.

"S-Sitri! What are you-"

Her face was ignited by the burly man's ruthless kiss. He lifted her body in his arms, effortlessly holding her, like a small doll in his powerful grip.

Enri saw fireworks for those endless seconds.

Their embrace came to an end once Sitri said, "You can be with anyone you want, but you'll always belong to me."

Those outrageous words delivered, he turned back and headed outside.


	8. Chapter 8: Might and Magic

**AN.** Hello everyone! Here's another (mostly) lewd chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it! Also, I have to say, I love the question I've been asked in one of my recent reviews. Sitri's race, his level, his status as a player or not, his inventory... Very good questions, to which I think the answer is slowly coming together! Hopefully, you stick around to find out!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Might and Magic**

"I hope you understand the importance of this mission, Narberal Gamma. This is your chance at redemption. Do not make the same mistake twice."

"Yes, Lord Ainz. On my life, I will follow your commands."

"Find out as much as you can about his magic, and this time, make sure not to divulge anything even remotely related to Nazarick."

"I will work hard to earn your forgiveness, Lord Ainz."

"He's already given me what I want, but this is also a perfect opportunity for us to learn more about the combatants of this world."

"Understood, Lord Ainz."

"Do not speak to him anymore than is needed. Feed him information of low-level spells only… nothing higher than third tier magic. In any case, this shouldn't take more than two or three hours at most."

"Understood."

"Good, then let us return to our _companions_."

* * *

Sitri hummed happily.

"Oh? Fadila's not here anymore?"

"She ran off after you abandoned her." Lukrut replied, twirling a long blade of grass in his mouth.

"So, are we eating soon?" Peter added, enjoying the relief of the midday breeze.

"Huh? Eating?" Sitri replied in confusion.

"Yeah… Isn't that why you went to see that Enri girl?"

"Oh, right… Still not sure yet."

"Mhmm." Was Peter's easygoing retort.

The large frame of the full-plated swordsman, Momon, emerged from the distance.

"Sir Momon. Nfirea was looking for you." Said Ninya.

"Oh, yes. We've crossed paths already, thank you."

The towering, dark-helmed man faced Sitri.

"I've given your offer some thought, Sir Sitri, and I've decided to grant you the honor of a séance with my companion, Nabe."

Evidently, all those present jumped in surprise. More so the members of the Swords of Darkness than Sitri, who was satisfied with his devious smirk.

"I trust you will behave yourself with my dear companion."

For the first time in a while, something other than nonchalance or disgust flashed across Nabe's face. It appeared to be some form of subdued, yet ecstatic joy.

"I'll treat her like I'd treat any other beautiful woman."

That was all it took, for her sour expression to return.

"Very well. Then the members of the Swords of Darkness and I will prepare to escort Nfirea to the Forest of Tob."

"Ah, my apologies, Sir Momon, but… I have to make a confession."

"Hmm?"

Sitri's comment had drawn all gazes to his person.

"I'm not saying I'm frightened, but with rumors of you folks being adamantite-level, and with me being nothing but a copper plate, I'm kind of… concerned about my life."

"What do you mean?"

Momon looked like he wanted to continue his thought, but Sitri jumped ahead and added. "I mean no offense, of course, but her glances feel somewhat frightening… like she might slay me on the spot."

"Don't be absurd. My companion will do you no harm unless it's provoked."

The blonde ranger, Lukrut, added, "I kind of get what he means…" but a well-placed elbow from Ninya soon silenced him.

"It's shameful, I know, but please, might I have your word on that? My dealings with various people have taught me to take any precautions that I can." Sitri bowed humbly before the pair.

On the verge of exasperation, Momon shook his head.

 _What an exhausting man… Still, this is all for the sake of Darkness' reputation…_

"Nabe,"

"Yes, Lord… I mean Sir Momon?"

"Promise me that you will bring no harm to Sitri's life."

"Of course, Sir Momon. I promise."

"And don't worry, I won't use that promise to try and hurt her." Sitri added slyly.

There was a slight jitter of Momon's frame.

The swordsman hadn't considered that possibility, but since Sitri had brought it up so openly, he thought no more of it."

"Hm… Yes, well. I doubt you could, even if you tried." The dark swordsman said, in a somewhat unconvincing tone, perhaps attempting to hide his misstep.

As if to attest to his words, Nabe displayed her fiercest scowl; it sparked a fire in Sitri's chest.

"We'll be departing soon. Nabe, remember my words to you."

"Of course, Lord… Sir Momon."

There was, between those two adventurers, a bond stronger than steel, a respect sharper than any blade. It felt as though the raven-haired Nabe would follow any order given by the dark swordsman – even if it meant her life.

Sitri noticed it as well.

* * *

With Momon and the rest of the Sword of Darkness escorting Nfirea to the Forest of Tob, Sitri was left alone with the adventurer Nabe. He had picked an empty shack at the village's edge, presumably so there wouldn't be any interruptions.

A shack… it was barely that. There was a single bed, a table with two chairs and a cabinet with some essentials – nothing more.

Nabe was a beautiful woman. Her jet-black ponytail flowed like a river of ink. Her snow-white skin was entirely devoid of blemishes – a canvass of pure white.

 _Ready to be corrupted._

But what set her apart from any other women Sitri had met was that perpetual scowl on her face. The way her eyebrows slanted down whenever their eyes met.

It was like she was looking at walking garbage.

Sitri drummed a second-long tune on the table with his fingertips before starting with a casual opener. "Miss Nabe… you mind if I just call you Nabe?"

"Don't use my name so casually, you scum."

As usual, those black gems of hers mercilessly glared him down.

For an instant, it seemed like Sitri wanted to pounce from his seat, but he managed to hold himself back. Thankfully, the raven-haired beauty hadn't noticed anything.

"You… there's something very intriguing about you, Miss Nabe."

She turned her nose up at the warrior – utter disinterest.

"So, spells, right?" Sitri tried lightening the mood. "Let's start with first-tier spells. Do you know any?"

"I do." Her words were insanely sparse, like they were being squeezed from a dropper – the bare minimum of interaction.

"Okay. Can you give me an example of one?"

"No."

"No?" Sitri replied in surprise.

"Your question is too vague. It doesn't merit a reply."

"That's fair." Crossing his arms in thought, Sitri attempted anew, "Do you know of a spell that turns men into women?"

"That question is too stupid. It doesn't merit a reply."

"Uh… Okay? How about a spell that can summon a succubus?"

Nabe's eyes flickered slightly at the question, but her answer remained, "That question is too absurd. It doesn't merit a reply."

"Is there a spell to summon a cute slime girl?"

"That doesn't merit a reply."

"A sexy vampire?"

"That doesn't merit a reply."

"A cat-girl?"

"That doesn't merit a reply."

"A snake-girl?"

"That doesn't merit a reply."

"…"

"That doesn't merit a reply."

"You're just saying no to everything! You're not even trying!" Sitri decried in exasperation.

"Silence, you worm. If you don't like it then you can leave."

"Guh… Are you this cold with everyone you meet?"

"You're trash. Trash should be called trash."

Sitri slumped down on the table. "You know… your partner, Sir Momon, he told you not to hurt me."

For the first time in the conversation, Nabe's ears perked up.

"Well, you should know that you can hurt someone emotionally too. That's what you're doing right now."

Her jaw hung open, as if she'd been struck with a devastating blow.

"I…" Nabe's limbs tensed, "I… apologize."

With that apology, a surge of inspiration coursed through Sitri's veins, lighting the fire of possibility within his soul.

He stood from his seat, clutching his chest in what was obviously an exaggerated display of pain. "Do you? Do you truly apologize? I am a very weak man, especially when it comes to matters of the heart, and you've stabbed my poor organ with your cruel jeers." Sitri posed his steeled fingertips on his forehead. He shook his head, as if he were about to sob. "I'm afraid I will have to report your failure to Sir Momon."

"W-Wait!" Nabe bolted upwards, "You can't!"

Unbeknownst to Nabe, the raven-haired beauty, her reply had unlocked the gate to Sitri's vilest desires. Those black flames of lust ignited his body with deviousness.

After all, those words of hers, they were a key, having revealed a valuable truth.

 _This girl! She's a real dummy!_

"But you've caused me such heartache. You've truly _harmed_ me."

"I didn't mean-"

"Ah, how will Sir Momon react? Knowing his loyal subject displayed such… incompetence."

Her jaw quivered.

Sitri's words struck definite blows at Nabe's core.

She seemed lost, confused, on the verge of panic.

And Sitri, like the cruelest of shepherds, stepped in to guide the terrified lamb.

"I mean, there is one way to apologize… One way to erase all traces of _harm_ from my being, but-"

"What is it!? Tell me!"

"Forget it… It is too difficult. I'm certain you wouldn't want to go to such lengths for-"

Nabe darted towards Sitri and grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me right now, you worm! Or I'll crush you like the worthless human you are!"

The warrior scoffed internally, waiting for the woman to realize the absurdity of her threat, but nothing came.

"Fine, if you're prepared to make up for your blunder, then I shall impart on you the means of making reparations."

Sitri gently grabbed Nabe's silky smooth hands in order to pry her off, but she instinctively retreated once their hands met.

The look on her face… it was neither surprise, nor shyness.

No, it was disgust. Pure disgust.

And it made Sitri's spine tingle; it made his crotch swell like a rutting beast.

"Since your mouth has caused me harm, then I must in turn bring retribution upon those cruel lips."

Nabe was perplexed, she had no clue of where Sitri was going with his line of thought.

"Come, Miss Nabe." He motioned her towards his seat. "Sit on your knees."

She did so without protest.

"After punishment comes forgiveness. Are you ready to accept your punishment for harming me?"

"After this you won't feel hurt, correct? You won't tell Lord Momon I've harmed you?"

It was almost too easy. To the point where someone else might have felt bad, taking advantage of such a clueless person, but for Sitri…

"You will be entirely redeemed. Your blunder will be erased."

An expression of relief washed over Nabe's face – not quite a smile, but close.

Needless to say, it didn't last, for, whilst the raven-haired beauty knelt in front of Sitri's seat, an odorant slab of meat fell onto her face.

Sitri's fat, semi-erect cock lazily rested on Nabe's porcelain cheek.

"You're not going to say anything?" He taunted.

She looked like a kettle about to burst, with rage so seething, it could destroy a mountain.

"I will endure. For the sake of Lord Momon."

"Ah, but that's not going to work." Sitri rubbed his flared cock head against Nabe's nose. "You need to tell me how you're feeling."

Nabe turned her face slightly, as if desperately trying to escape the scent of Sitri's rod. "I cannot say… or you will be harmed again."

Sitri held back a cruel scoff, "No, since this is part of the forgiveness process, it's fine."

Her grimace immediately worsened, "This thing on my face makes me want to vomit."

"Good. Good." Like a student taking notes, Sitri nodded with her every word. "You're saying you don't enjoy it."

"I detest this."

"I see."

Sitri aligned his tip with Nabe's small nostrils.

"Is it worse now?"

"Much worse."

"You don't like the smell?"

"I do not."

"Hmm… is that so." Sitri lifted his heavy cock, then slightly tapped Nabe's supple skin with his mast. "What does it smell like."

Of course, answering that question meant taking several more whiffs of Sitri's penis.

"It smells… like rotten squid."

"An interesting choice." Sitri forced his rod against Nabe's lips, "What about taste? What does it taste like?"

Her lips remained sealed, as a black cloud of rage formed atop her brows. Still, for Sitri, it meant he could keep pressing his erect member against Nabe's lips as much as he wanted.

"This is important. This is how you earn your forgiveness."

Such a beautiful young woman was having her nose and lips violated by that brutish, lustful dog of a man.

"Just your tongue should be enough to taste it."

Nabe hesitantly opened her lips, allowing Sitri's flared tip to meet her slimy pink tongue. The contact lasted only a second, before she pulled back her appendage.

"It's hot."

"That's not really a taste. You have to taste it."

Her eyes narrowed even further in frustration.

"Here, I'll help you okay?" Sitri stood up from his seat, and placed both his hands behind Nabe's neck.

He felt her shuddering at his touch.

"You really hate this, don't you?"

"Humans are… scum…" Those words were meant to expel her anger, but for some reason, they aroused Sitri even more.

"About that…" But the warrior decided against saying anymore. "Now, open up, okay?"

She allowed a tiny bit of space between her lips.

But that was enough for Sitri to tilt her head up and pry open her jaw with his fat rod. Sitri's cock glided across her teeth, pushing its way inside without a dent, until it reached the fleshy confines of her warm throat. In the span of a few seconds, Sitri had thrust his entire cock down Nabe's throat.

The flesh-filled tunnel squeezed down on his entire member, like a vice of meat sending waves of pleasure into Sitri's groin. His plump balls, which resembled a saggy pair of eggs rested comfortably on her chin.

In a word, Nabe's expression meant death.

"I told you it wasn't easy. Maybe we should stop and forget this whole forgiveness thing." Sitri slowly tugged on his cock, "I'm sure Sir Momon won't-"

A pressure held him in place. Nabe's hands were firmly attached to the back of Sitri's legs, forbidding him from pulling out.

What a combination: a glare from Nabe that shouted – I will kill you – and a grip that forced his cock back down her throat.

Seeing no reason to hold back, Sitri shoved his massive meat down the raven-haired beauty's throat. His mushroom-shaped head, his thick swerving glans, the visible veins of his rod: they all disappeared within the carnal tunnel that was Nabe's esophagus, and the tightness that ensued might have brought a lesser man to delirium.

"How is it? Can you taste it better now?" Sitri happily gazed at the dark woman's bulging throat, caused by his foot-long cock.

The same grimace, the same scowl.

Sitri unbent his knees and pulled half of his length out of Nabe's throat, only to slam it back down. There was nothing delicate about his movements; he was truly raping her throat, forcing drops of saliva with every thrust. The sound of his cock pounding away at her soft, wet flesh soon filled the room.

Amazingly enough, she could endure as much of the assault as needed. Not once did she gag or gasp for air, as if breathing was completely unnecessary. But what she did do, from start to finish, was give Sitri the promise of violence with her eyes.

Yet, the man kept clutching her skull, and gleefully pounded the woman's throat, sliding in and out of her like a jackhammer.

The vice of flesh proved too much for Sitri, and his rough groans mirrored the overwhelming pleasure in his crotch.

"Damn, you're… pretty amazing!" He yanked Nabe's ponytail down, forcing her neck up.

After endless minutes of pumping the beautiful spellcaster's greedy throat, Sitri shot out several syrupy shots of semen straight down's her throat, directly into her stomach.

Her throat tightened even harder.

"Hngh! Not yet!" He slid out his saliva-drenched cock and spurted the rest of his contents onto Nabe's face. Her white features turned even whiter as gooey cum splattered onto everything from her eyebrows to her nose and hair.

Finally, Sitri slumped back down on his seat, legs spread, and his cock still coated in strands of saliva.

Nabe remained in place. "Is it over?"

"Well, I am a man of my word, but if you want to do more stuff, then-"

She immediately stood up, "Why would I ever want that?"

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Absolutely not. Having my throat filled with that disgusting, smelly thing was insufferable."

"If that's the case, then I'd rather not force you into any more." Sitri said with a wave of his hand.

Despite everything, the raven-haired beauty seemed pretty much unfazed. She grabbed a piece of cloth from a nearby cupboard and wiped the semen off her face.

"Wow… you still look so elegant."

"Coming from trash, that doesn't…" But she stopped herself short, remembering the cost of her previous outburst.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing… I apologize…"

"Don't." Sitri dismissed her concerns, "As promised, I won't tell Sir Momon a thing."

"Very well." Nabe finished wiping herself off. "Did you want to discuss more spells?"

"Gahahaha!" Sitri kicked his feet up onto the table, "You're really incredible, Miss Nabe! You're so cool, and composed! How do you do it?"

"May I speak openly? Do I risk harming your feelings?"

"No, no. Forget all that."

"Very well," With her ponytail swinging behind her, Nabe spat, "Your question is worthless, and thus it doesn't merit a reply." and left Sitri alone.

"Gahahahaha~" Swinging onto the back legs of his wooden seat, the lustful warrior said, "You dummy, don't you know that saying stuff like that only makes me want you more?"


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting of Minds

**Chapter 9: Meeting of Minds**

"Did you learn anything useful?"

"Not in the slightest, Sir Momon. Your companion is… very tight-lipped."

"Well, that is none of my concern. The deal was for you to pick her brain, nothing was ever guaranteed."

"I am aware of that, I couldn't ask anymore than I already have."

Sitri and Momon stood near the entrance of Carne Village. The two men had almost concluded their business, all that was left was to exchange a few parting words.

"But seriously… turning the Wise King of the Forest into a pet? That's crazy impressive."

"It was nothing."

"As humble as ever, Sir Momon." Sitri scoffed and shook his head. "So, where will your path lead you next?"

"I cannot say for certain, but you will hear of my exploits."

Was there anything left to do but smile?

Sitri turned to the raven-haired spellcaster, "Miss Nabe, it was a pleasure."

Instead of her usual jeers, Nabe simply looked away.

"Well, good luck, Sir Momon. I wish you well."

The gentle tug of a young gobliness made Sitri add, "Fadila and I, we both wish you well."

He offered the dark swordsman his hand.

"Hmph," Momon's time with the odd warrior wasn't completely unpleasant. If anything, he felt like he had gotten the best out of the situation.

"You're an interesting fellow, Sitri. Perhaps we will meet again."

With those intentions in mind, the dark swordsman decided to return the gesture.

Had Momon, or even Sitri known what calamities would arise from such a simple handshake, surely, none of them would have even considered the greeting. In fact, they would've avoided each other entirely until the end of times.

For their paths should've never crossed.

Alas, despite fate's warnings, their hands met.

And then, something shattered.

"Huh?" Sitri looked down.

He clutched a bony hand.

Not a skinny hand, no; it was fleshless - pure white bone.

One could tell that the event was completely unexpected, for, even though he wore a helmet, the dark swordsman appeared as if he'd been struck by a meteor.

Before his next breath, Momon - or to whomever belonged the skeletal hand - cast a spell.

Or, rather, he attempted to.

The dark swordsman lost all traces of composure. "W-What's going on!?"

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

No matter how hard he tried, Momon's spell would not activate, "What's going on!? I can't cast it!"

It was as if an incomprehensible force was blocking his magic, and yet, the feeling of unease was much greater. This was no simple _block;_ it was outright erasure, denial.

The moment he had gripped Sitri's palm, the concept of magic in its entirety, had ceased to exist.

Sitri's brow was pursed in confusion, somewhat unsettled at the sudden turn of events. He casually pulled back his hand in order to inspect it.

Their connection severed, the _block_ ended, and then, like a drowning man emerging to the surface, the spell finally triggered.

 _Silent Time Stop_

The world froze. It entered a state of limbo, where nothing was allowed to move. This safe haven would provide Momon with the time he needed to think, to assess his situation, to understand how his gauntlet had shattered in an instant.

And yet, the unthinkable happened.

"Oh? This is strange."

Sitri's lips were moving.

His neck was moving.

 **He** was moving.

"You're moving, b-but how!? How can this be!? It's not working!?"

Oblivious to the happenings around him, Sitri replied with a calm, "Hey, is this normal?"

Momon no longer heard his words. There was just panic. Panic at the man's immunity to Time Stop.

"Ghkk! Impossible! This can't be happening!"

Retreat. Momon needed to retreat.

The black swordsman grabbed his companion, Nabe, who was still frozen, and immediately vanished into thin air.

Then, time flowed anew.

For those emerging from that state of limbo, Nabe and Momon's disappearance was immediately apparent.

Luckily, in this case, Fadila and Sitri were the only ones present.

"W-What happen?" Fadila scoured around, "Where did swordsman go?"

"I… I have no idea what just happened." Sitri glanced at his hand, "Was I dreaming?"

"You touched him? Your curse touched him?"

"You know what... I think you're right. That armor he had... it just broke."

"Magic armor?" Fadila answered with an increasingly accusatory tone.

"But, I still don't understand… was his gauntlet purely made of magic? I mean a normal item imbued with magic won't get destroyed, but if it was created by magic… And then that time stopping ability..."

"Time Stop?" She repeated in concern.

"Should I be worried about what just happened?"

Engrossed in thought, Sitri began considering the implications of his encounter.

 _That man, Momon... If he even was a man... He was definitely trying to cast some powerful magic. I mean, any way you look at it, Time Stop can't be a low-level spell. And that skeleton hand of his... an undead? Disguising himself as a swordsman? Where does this even begin to make sense?_

Fadila's eager voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Sitri! Look! Again! Magical item is moving!"

It was like a child seeing a shiny new toy. Sitri abandoned all thoughts of his odd meeting.

He glanced at the Compass of Adventure's needle. "Oh, it's showing us a new path!"

Just like that, with the promise of another glorious quest waved before him, his concerns vanished into nothingness.

"West…? North-West, kind of."

"E-Rantel?"

"Doesn't look like it. Seems like it's sending us somewhere further away."

Their destination was set. The Compass of Adventure indicated their path. All they needed to do now, was follow.

With fervor and passion, Sitri took a boastful pose. Flexing his arms, he pointed towards the heavens and declared, "I knew logging onto my old account would be a good idea! This new life is fun! It's too much fun! I can't wait to see what's in store for me next! Hopefully, it'll be a cute monster girl this time!"

Without turning back, he left behind the tranquil fields of Carne Village, unaware that a certain blonde-haired girl observed him from afar.

"Alright! This time for real! Onward, to more beautiful women! Gahahahaha!"


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Deep within the blackest of tombs, there lay a sorcerer.

His throne room, one of endless marvels, of unprecedented golden luxuries would usually be his resting place – a place of comfort and peace.

But right now, that room endured his boiling rage.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He stomped about, wildly thrashing the riches surrounding him.

Again, and again, an aura would force itself upon him, compelling him to calm, but once his mind wandered back to his unforgivable blunder, rage consumed him anew.

The sorcerer's name was Ainz Ooal Gown, a being of peerless power, of almost endless ability.

"How could I make such a careless mistake!?"

"Lord Ainz, point us to the one who angered you." A woman spat in rancor.

She was of incomprehensible beauty, wearing an immaculate white dress which perfectly molded to her voluptuous contours.

Her anger was comparable, if not greater than, that of her master. Killing intent warped the air around her like a black hole.

"Wherever he may be, we will find him." Those words were spoken by an incredibly fashionable being. He was almost human in appearance with his slicked-back hair and small glasses, but the spiked tail behind him and his pointed ears indicated otherwise. "I will personally scour every blade of grass in this world if it would allow me to bring this human to you."

Ainz seemed too focused to reply, "I'm sure of it now... That irregularity with my casting was no mistake either. He has some form of magic delay skill... not only that, but he broke my gauntlet and resisted Time Stop, too."

His next words resonated within; it was better than sharing his concerns with his companions, who might overact.

 _In Yggdrasil, there was a group of people who possessed such a skill._

Suzuki Satoru was reminded of the early days of Yggdrasil, when a certain category of people, whom he profoundly hated, thrived.

Cheaters.

Whether it was scamming, Real-World trading, bug abuse, gold farming, or any other illegitimate tactic from a myriad of options, once a Cheater was identified, they were swiftly punished. Their items, and inventory were immediately wiped, and they had both their Job and Race levels overwritten with **Cheater**. Instead of outright banning those players, the game designers wanted to discourage cheating by branding them, and placing the dreaded skill of _Cheater's Touch_ upon them. _Cheater's Touch_ caused any and all traded items that passed through a Cheater's inventory, to be permanently corrupted, which was later changed to plain destruction in subsequent patches of the game. They could no longer hold weapons, fight other players or interact with any of the game's features.

They were stuck controlling stunted characters, and their gaming experience was effectively halted.

But alas, their desire to attain those exclusivities far outweighed any sense of logic or honor. While the initial goal was to ostracize, humiliate and isolate the Cheaters, so to dissuade anyone else from following them, human nature willed it otherwise.

A portion of players began intentionally cheating, just to obtain the rare title and skill.

As if to accentuate the absurdity, Cheaters noticed that the skill _Cheater's Touch_ could effectively be used to destroy not only items, but also to negate magic or ignore status effects.

Needless to say, the game designers soon realized their blunder, as Cheaters quickly multiplied. The unique class and skill were removed, and the Cheaters' accounts were all banned.

It was a hellish period for Yggdrasil, one that lasted only a few weeks, but caused immense damage to the game's integrity.

There were even rumors of a Level 100 player wasting away the countless hours he had spent on his character, just to bear the _honor_ of being the only Level 100 Cheater in the game.

 _Calm down... there's no way that's the case. That happened in the earliest stages of Yggdrasil's launch. Those accounts were all banned, so there's no way someone could've logged onto a Cheater character._

Why had his mind wandered to the worst scenario? It was far more likely that the man had just cast Greater Break Item, or a similar skill, although Ainz distinctively remembered there being no incantation.

Was that warrior, Sitri, even a player in the first place? Probably not...

However, the cursed thought refused to leave, especially since... the man's arrogance, his lies, deceits and his endless manipulation - they were all common traits of a Cheater.

And the worse came next. The thought which brought Ainz fury to its boiling point.

"He… that bastard… he sullied Nishikienrai's creation! He tainted Narberal with his lust!" Ainz's rage returned, and with it, the multiple attempts from his aura at quelling the fire.

In the depths of his fortress, the Great Overlord, Ainz Ooal Gown commanded, "Albedo, Demiurge… find the man called Sitri. Tell me everything there is to know about him. Study his every step, his every movement, but do not come in contact with him, understood? You must obey that command at all costs!"

"Understood, Lord Ainz!" They replied in unison.

"The time will come, when I will make him pay for his odious misdeed, but for now, let us gather as much information as we can."

The sorcerer sat back atop his throne. He gripped the handle of his lavish seat with the rage of a thousand devils.

"I will show that man the cost of setting his tainted hands on the denizens of Nazarick."


	11. Character Profile: Sitri

**Character Profile: Sitri**

DATE OF BAN: 11/12/2126 AD

REASON: SEE ATTACHMENT

Dear [USERNAME],

Your account has been flagged for cheating. Your gold, items and inventory have been removed. You may continue playing YGGDRASIL, but your character will no longer be able to level-up, trade items, hold weapons, engage in combat, or participate in any events. We hope you take this time to reflect on your actions and re-evaluate your behavior.

* * *

SITRI

* * *

LUSTFUL WARRIOR

* * *

ITEMS: **YOUR ITEMS AND EQUIPMENT HAVE BEEN PURGED**

SKILLS (PASSIVE): **YOU HAVE BEEN CURSED WITH _CHEATER'S TOUCH_**

Alignment: **CHEATER**

Sense of Justice: **CHEATER**

Racial Level :

[OVERWRITTEN]: **CHEATER**

Job Level:

[OVERWRITTEN]: **CHEATER** 15 lv

[OVERWRITTEN]: **CHEATER** 10 lv

[OVERWRITTEN]: **CHEATER** 10 lv

[OVERWRITTEN]: **CHEATER** 3 lv

[OVERWRITTEN]

TOTAL LEVEL: 78

UPDATE 02/02/2127 AD:

 **THIS ACCOUNT HAS BEEN PERMANENTLY BANNED**

 **THIS BAN CANNOT BE APPEALED**

* * *

 **Author's comments:** Hello everyone! This final bit is just going to me, the author, rambling about a few things. Don't worry, you don't have to read any of this stuff; it's just going to be random thoughts. First of all, thank you all so much for reading this story. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you've taken the time to read these random adventures, as we follow this dummy called Sitri.

So? How was the reveal? What do you think of Sitri as a character? Good? Bad? Annoying? What about the notion of Cheaters in a game such as Yggdrasil? I mean, no matter the game, I think that there will always be hackers and cheaters to ruin the experience for others, so I figured it would make sense in the setting of Yggdrasil too.

I know some people probably don't like Sitri very much, and perhaps the story in itself has too much ero-content to appeal to most people - that's something I also get. In regards to Sitri, however, as an author, I don't really have a preference and I think that people have as much reason to like Sitri as they do to hate him. My only desire is that no matter if you like or dislike him, you keep reading until the end.

I am also thinking of writing a third story to conclude the [Sitri Literary Universe], so after that third one, we can probably lay the character to rest. After all, I wouldn't want things to get too formulaic.

That's pretty much it, I don't know what else to say...

Please, as usual, your reviews and criticism are always appreciated, so feel free to add your thoughts even though the story is completed, I always enjoy reading them.


End file.
